Meant To Be
by SlayerFan
Summary: What happens when the man you're married to comes face to face with the father of your child.
1. Prologue to Chapter 5

Prologue

"My plane leaves in two days." Buffy stated from her spot wrapped in Spike's loving arms.

"I know." Spike said as he ran a hand up and down the small of Buffy's back.

"I don't want to go."

"S'not what I want either."

Buffy raised her head from his chest and locked eyes with him. "Come with me."

Spike sat up in the bed and pulled her with him. "What?"

"Come with me."

"Buffy I can't do that."

"We could get a place together close to UC Sunnydale, and then you can start classes in the spring."

"You know that I can't leave England. No matter how much I would love to go with you, I have responsibilities here. People who count on me to be there for them."

Buffy looked down and started to play with the hem of the silk sheets. "I know..." She whispered.

Spike place a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Do you regret this?"

Buffy's eyes went wide. "Of course not. This has been the best three months of my life. I'll never be able to thank my Father enough for sending me here for my graduation present. I just wish it didn't have to end so soon."

Spike wiped a tear that was running down her face away with his thumb. "Buffy if this was meant to be then nothing is going to keep us from being together."

Buffy placed her head back down on his chest. "I hope you're right."

Chapter One

'Five Years Later'

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." A little girl yelled as she ran out of her Grandmother's house and into the waiting arms of her mother.

"Hi baby." Buffy said as she picked up her daughter from the sidewalk and walked back up to where her own mother was standing. "Where you good for Grandma Joyce?"

"She was a prefect angel. Weren't you Madison?"

"Yep." Madison said popping her 'p'. "I helped Grams around the house, and I got to help her make cookies too."

"Wow!" Buffy said as she placed her daughter back down and gave her mother a hug.

"Maddie, why don't you go get your bag packed." Joyce said as she handed her granddaughter her pink day bag.

"Okay." Madison said as she ran up the stairs and into her room, the same room that was her mother's before.

"Thank you for looking after her today. I thought I was going to get off sooner, but then Angel called and he told me that he needed me to help plan a few things for the banquet in L.A. this weekend."

"Buffy it's not problem at all. You know how much I like having Madison around. I get lonely with both of my girls out if the house."

"How is Dawn?" Buffy asked thinking of how hard it was for her mother to let her go on the trip her father had given her five years ago. 'Spike...'

"She's doing great. She loves all of her classes, and she says that her and her roommate are the best of friends now." Joyce said as she recalled the conversation she had had with the youngest Summers girl a few nights ago.

"That's good." Buffy said, her thoughts somewhere else at the moment.

"You're thinking of him again."

Buffy snapped out if her thoughts at her mother's statement. "What?"

A small smile spread across Joyce's face. "You're thinking of him again."

"I don't know what brought it on, I haven't thought about him in almost a year. I was thinking about how you acted when I went to England for the summer when I asked about Dawn, and then he just popped in my head."

"You miss him."

"I shouldn't. It's been five years."

"It's hard to forget someone when you see them everyday in your child. I've seen a picture of him, Madison has his eyes."

"She does." Buffy said as she nodded. "I get lost in them sometimes, like I did with her father."

Just then Madison came running back down the stairs ending anymore talk that would have gone on about Madison's birth father. For all Madison knew, Angel was her father and that was the way it was going to stay.

"I'm ready." Madison said in a cheerful tone.

Buffy walked over and picked Madison up into her arms and walked over to her mother. "Give Grandma Joyce a kiss goodbye."

"Bye Grams."

"Bye Maddie. Bye Buffy."

Buffy kissed her mother on the cheek. "Bye Mom. I'll talk to you Friday when I drop her off for the weekend."

"Alright."

*****

"Angel we're home." Buffy called out as she set Madison down and closed the door behind them.

"Buffy is that you?" Angel asked as he walked out of his study and into the foyer.

"Yeah." Buffy said as she helped Madison pulled her coat off.

After Madison was free of the extra clothing she turned to face the man she thought to be her father. "Daddy." She yelled as she ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Hey! How is my little lady doing today?"

"Good." Madison smiled.

"Liam, who's there?" A woman asked as she walked out of the same room Angel had come out of a few minutes earlier. "Oh, Mrs. Montgomery how are you doing this evening?"

Buffy turned to face the other woman. "I'm fine Darla, and please when we're not in public call me Buffy."

"Very well." Darla replied.

Angel walked over towards Buffy with Madison still in his arms and placed a kiss on her cheek. "How was your day darling?"

"Long." Buffy said as she took her daughter from her husband. "How was yours?"

Angel placed a hand on the small of Buffy's back and guided her into the living room. "The same as it has been all week. Getting ready for the banquet in L.A. and a few interviews here and there. I would have never made it through the week if I didn't have Darla by my side throughout it all."

"Don't listen to your husband, he was great." Darla stated from her place in the doorway between the living room and the foyer.

"I'm sure he was." Buffy mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Angel asked

"Nothing. I was just thinking about what there still needs to be done before this weekend. It's not everyday that my husband becomes the Senior Partner at one of the top law firms in California."

*****

"Dru, tell me again why we are going to this banquet."

"Because the Montgomery's are very old family friends and their son is being made a Senior Partner at the law firm he works at and we have to go because my parents are out of the country and can't make it." Drusilla said as her husband opened the door to their hotel room in L.A. "Besides, we had to be here anyways for your book singing."

"I know." Spike said as he closed the door behind them.

Chapter Two

'Friday Evening'

"You have the number of the hotel in L.A. in case anything happens right?" Buffy asked her mother for the hundredth time that evening.

Joyce placed a hand on her daughter's arm. "Yes Buffy. Nothing is going to happen, Madison has spent the weekend with me before."

"I know, I just have this feeling that something is going to happen at the banquet tomorrow night is all."

"Something bad?" Joyce asked with concern in her voice.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know for sure. All I do know is that it's going to be something big."

"It's probably nothing more than your nerves working over time."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I am your mother after all." Joyce said in a joking tone, which in return got a small smile out of Buffy.

"Of course." Buffy said as she walked over to the bed her daughter was now sleeping in and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning to face her mother as she walked out of the room and closed the door almost all the way. Still letting light from the hallway into the room. "Madison has been having a hard time staying asleep at night, so if you could check on her every few hours..."

"I will. Do you know why she hasn't been sleeping well?"

"She says that she keeps having a dream where she's in a room filled with people and she can't find me anywhere. Then when she finally does find me she says people are yelling. That's when she wakes up with tears running down her face." Buffy stated in a voice filled with concern for her young daughter.

"Do you know anything that might have caused her to be having such dreams?" Joyce asked.

Buffy shook her head again. "I have no idea. All I do know is that the night she started to have this dream is the night I started to get the feeling that something is going to happen this weekend."

Joyce pulled Buffy into a hug and ran her hand through her daughter's long blonde hair. "I'm sure it's nothing. Everything will be fine once the banquet is over, and you're back in Sunnydale with your family together."

Buffy pulled out of her mother's embrace and looked down at her watch. "I'd better be going, I'm suppose to meet with Willow, Xander, Tara, and Cordy to give them directions for tomorrow night before I leave town."

Joyce placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Alright. Have fun, and be careful on the drive to L.A."

Buffy nodded her head and headed for the stairs, and out to her winter green SUV. "I will be. Tell Maddie that I'll call her before she goes to bed tomorrow night."

"Will do." Joyce said standing on the porch of her house. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Buffy said as she pulled out of the driveway and headed to meet her friends.

"Bye Buffy." Joyce whispered as she walked back into the house and headed up towards her granddaughter's room, hoping that nothing bad happened in L.A. this weekend.

"Oh, here she is." Willow told everyone she was sitting at the table with as Buffy made her way over.

"I know, I know, I'm late. I got off work late and I had to drop Madison off with my mother." Buffy said as she dropped down into the chair in- between Xander and Willow.

"How can you get off work late Buffy, you're the boss." Cordelia stated before she took a sip of her fiancés soda.

Buffy looked over towards Cordelia. "I had to finish developing some film before I closed up shop for the whole weekend."

"How is my god-daughter doing?" Willow asked, not really wanting to talk about anyone's work life.

A small smile spread across Buffy's face as she thought of her little girl. "She's doing great. She keeps talking about what she wants for her birthday."

"Isn't her birthday another eight months away?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, and she knows this, but she wants to make sure that Angel and I know exactly what she wants this year."

"And what does Maddie want?" Xander asked.

"What every little girl wants for her 5th birthday." Buffy stated.

"A pony?" Willow questioned, remembering how Buffy was talking about it two weeks ago.

"Yep." Buffy said, popping her 'p' much like her daughter did when she was excited about something.

"Is she getting one?" Tara asked, knowing that if Madison kept pushing the right buttons then there was nothing that her mother wouldn't buy for her.

"Angel wants to get her one, but I'm not so sure about it."

"Oh Buffy come on, every little girl should have a pony. I had one when I was her age." Cordelia stated remembering her childhood.

Xander placed and hand over his fiancé's. "You had the whole ranch when you were her age Honey."

"I agree with Buffy. A pony is a lot of responsibility." Willow stated.

Cordelia glared at Willow, then turned back to face Buffy. "Buy the pony, put it in a stable and pay someone to take care of it. Angel's rich, he can afford it."

"Out of the mouth of another rich person." Willow stated, sending the glare Cordelia had giving her earlier back.

"What else does Madison want?" Tara questioned, deciding it was best to drop the whole pony thing.

"A little brother or sister."

"Really?" Willow asked in shock. "How does Angel feel about this?"

"He thinks it's a good idea." Buffy stated.

"And how do you feel about it?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. You all know the truth. I just..."

"You're scared." Tara stated.

Buffy nodded her head. "A little. I shouldn't be, Angel is a great father to Madison. I just feel..."

"You're worried about how Angel would treat the new baby differently form Madison because it's his own flesh and blood and she's Spike's." Cordelia stated.

"I am." Buffy stated in a low whisper.

"Buffy that's only normal. A lot of mothers feel the same way when they have a child by another man then the one they're married to." Willow stated in her psychologist tone.

"I know this, and Angel has been great about Madison not being his. And he forgave me for the affair I had that summer. Most men would have run the other way and never looked back, but he stayed."

"And he married you so that Madison could have a full family. You can't forget that Buffy." Cordelia stated.

"And he's great with her." Tara added.

"I know all this, and deep down I know that he would still love Madison even if I had his child."

"So what's the problem Buff?" Xander asked.

"I just have this feeling that something big is going to happen this weekend that will change our lives."

*****

"Spike, Anya's on the phone for you." Drusilla said as she carried the cordless phone over to the desk her husband was working at.

"Thanks Dru." Spike said as he took the phone from her giving her a kiss on the cheek before speaking into the phone to his editor/publisher. "Anya, what can I do for you?"

"Hello to you too William."

"Hello Anya, and don't call me William."

"Fine. I just called to tell you that you have a new book singing to go to."

"I thought I was only doin' one here."

"You were, but I want you to go to one more town while you're in California."

Spike ran a hand through his messed head of hair. "What's the name of the town?" 'Dru is not going to like this at all.'

"It's a small town about two hours outside of L.A. called Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale?" 'Where have I heard that name before?'

"Yes. The book singing is at a small shop called 'The Magic Box'. It's owned by an older man named...Rupert Giles." Anya stated as she looked at the paper sitting in front of her.

"Fine. When is it?" Spike questioned.

"Um...Next Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday."

Spike wrote down the days and the name of the town and shop in his notebook. "Dru's not goin' to like this."

"You'll only be gone for a few days. Somehow I think she will be able to live without you."

"Fine, but you owe me one."

"Great! Have fun at the banquet." Anya said as she hung up her end of the line.

"Not Bloody likely." Spike mumbled as he walked into the room his wife was seated in. "Pet, I got some bad news."

Drusilla looked up. "What is it?"

"I have to go out of town for a few days next week."

"For what?"

"Anya got me another book singing in a small town outside of L.A. called Sunnydale."

"When?"

"Next Wednesday 'til Friday."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No Luv, you can stay here. I'll only be gone a few days."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay then." Drusilla said as she pulled Spike into a kiss.

*****

When Buffy finally got to the hotel it was long after the time she had told Angel she would be there, so it was no surprise to her that he was waiting in the lobby for her. After she had checked all her luggage in Angel took her up to their suite for the weekend.

"Angel it's beautiful." Buffy said as she looked around the extremely large hotel suite.

"Just another perk from my new job as a Senior Partner." Angel said as he wrapped her arms around her waist.

"And it's ours all weekend?" Buffy said with a grin on her face as she turned to face him in his arms.

"Longer if you like." Angel said grinning back.

"Why Mr. Montgomery are you trying to seduce me?" Buffy asked in a fake shocked voice.

"Is it working?" Angel asked.

"Not sure yet." Buffy smiled.

"How about now?" Angel asked as he opened the door to the bedroom. Revealing a rather large bed covered with white and red flower paddles.

"Oh my god!"

"Do you like?" Angel asked as he started to nibble on her left ear.

"It's breathtaking."

"Only the best for my wife."

Buffy turned to face Angel again. "How'd I ever get so..."

["...lucky?" Buffy asked from her spot on the blanket next to Spike.

"What's that Luv?" Spike asked looking down at Buffy.

"I was just wondering how I got so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one here." Spike said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"How did you find this place?" Buffy asked as she looked out at the secluded lake that they were seated near.

"My Mum use to bring me her before she got ill." Spike said in a voice filled with happy memories of his childhood.

"It's beautiful." Buffy said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I can think of something that outshines this place."

Buffy turned to face Spike. "Really? What?"

"You." Spike said before claiming her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

After a few moments of kissing Buffy pulled away from Spike and locked eyes with his. "If you keep talkin' to me this way, I'm never going to be able to leave."

"That's the plan." Spike said as he turned her back to face the lake and held her tighter in his arms.]

"Would you like to see the banquet hall?"

"Huh?" Buffy shook the memory out of her head. "What?"

Angel repeated his question. "The banquet hall, do you want to see it?"

Buffy nodded her head. "Yeah, sure."

"What were you just thinking about?"

"What?"

"You looked so far away a minute ago. What were you thinking about?"

'Spike.' "Madison." Buffy stated, giving her husband a small smile.

"What about her?"

"Something she asked for."

"The pony?" Angel asked remembering how much she really wants it. It was all she would talk about whenever her mother was out of the room.

"No, something else she asked for."

"What?"

Buffy took a deep breath. 'You can do this Buffy.' "A baby brother or sister."

Angel crossed the room and was now standing in front of Buffy. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"It would be a few months late, but..." Buffy said aloud as she began to run a plan through her head on how this would work.

"Buffy?" Angel asked as she gentle placed his hands on her upper arms.

Buffy looked up at Angel and locked eyes with him. "I think its time we added to the family."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to feel like you are being forced to do this for me."

"It's not like we don't have the money, and I can still do my job even if I'm pregnant. I'll just have to have someone else do the developing part of the photos. And my mother would love another grandchild to spoil."

"Buffy."

"Angel I'm sure. I want to have your baby."

Angel picked Buffy up off the ground and started spinning her around like he did when he was playing with Madison. "I love you."

Buffy just smiled at her husband. 'Maybe this way I'll finally be able to move past Spike.'

Chapter Three

'Banquet Night'

"Dru are you almost ready?" Spike asked for what seemed like the thousandth time that night as he paced back and forth in front of the door his wife was getting ready behind.

"I'll be ready in a minute." Drusilla called through the door.

'What can take so bloody long? She's been in there for almost two hours.'

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal the raven-haired beauty in a long blood red strapless evening gown. "How do I look?"

Spike looked his wife up and down before returning his gaze to her face. "Beautiful."

Drusilla gave Spike a small smile before taking his offered arm. "Shall we then?"

"We shall." Spike said as he walked Drusilla out of the room and down to the banquet hall.

"Buffy I have to go down and start greeting the guest. Do you think you could meet me down there?" Angel asked as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the hotel suite.

"Yeah. Willow is suppose to come up here to the room first anyways." Buffy told Angel through the bathroom door.

"Alright. I'll see you down there in a few minutes." Angel said as he took one more look at himself in the mirror to make sure his tux was prefect before heading towards the door.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Can you get that Angel? It's probably Wills." Buffy asked through the door again.

Angel opened the door to reveal the pretty red head standing in the hallway.

"Hello Willow." Angel said as he moved to the side letting her walk into the room.

"Hey," 'Wow!' "Is Buffy ready yet?"

"Not yet." Angel said looking back at the clock again. "I'll see you later, I have to go greet my guest."

Willow nodded her head. "Okay. Have fun, we'll be down soon."

"See you then." Angel said before heading out the door.

"Is he gone yet?" Buffy asked as she popped her head out from behind the door.

Willow turned to face her friend. "Yeah, he just left."

"Good." Buffy said as she walked out of the bathroom straightening her dress as she walked over towards Willow. Buffy was wearing a midnight blue silk dress that dipped down to just above her navel in the front with a thin strap around her neck, and dipped down to just above her butt in the back. There was also a slit going up the middle of the floor length dress to about mid-thigh. "So, what do you think?"

"Wow!"

"Yeah?" Buffy asked as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Buffy you look amazing."

"Thanks Wills, so do you."

Willow was wearing an emerald green dress the just barely touched the ground. It too dipped down in the front and the back, but nowhere near as much as Buffy's dress did.

"Why didn't you want Angel to see you yet?"

"I want to surprise him."

Willow looked over Buffy one more time. "I think that will do the trick."

"Is everyone else here?"

"Yeah, Xan, Cordy, and Tara are all down in the banquet hall waiting for us."

"Well, lets not keep them waiting any longer."

"Ready when you are."

Buffy gave the room a once over to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Once she was sure she wasn't she turned to face Willow again. "Ready."

"Lets go."

*****

"So Liam tell us how that beautiful daughter of yours is doing, and where is her lovely mother this evening." An elderly woman whose husband was also a Senior Partner asked.

"Elizabeth should be down from the room at any moment, and Madison is doing wonderful." Angel replied.

"Yes, how old is she again?" Another woman asked.

"Elizabeth or Madison?"

"Both?"

"Elizabeth is twenty three and Madison will be five in eight months."

"And how old are you Liam?"

"I'm twenty nine actually."

The elderly women that were surrounding Angel gave each other that knowing look before they continued there questioning of the newest Senior Partner at their husband's law firm.

"What school will the young Madison be attending?"

Angel was about to answer the question when Darla showed up to save him. "I'm so sorry ladies, but I have to pull Mr. Montgomery away for a moment."

'Now there's a girl with class. And they make such a cute couple.' One of the women thought as Angel and Darla walked away from the group.

"Thanks for saving me."

"That's what you pay me for."

"Is there something that you wanted?"

Darla looked around the room once before she answered Angel's question. "Where is Elizabeth at? You shouldn't be greeting people without your wife by your side. It looks bad when she's not around you at a time like this. There are a lot of important people here tonight and how they see you will determine what events you get invited to and who you can use for your own benefits."

"She'll be down here in a few minutes. She wasn't ready when I decided to come down is all." Angel replied, as he looked around the room his gaze stopping to look at the women who was standing at the top of the entryway.

"I just think..." Darla was interrupted when the room became completely silent as the petite blonde made her way down the stairs and over towards her husband.

Angel couldn't keep his eyes off of his wife as she slowly made her way through the crowd and to his side. "Elizabeth you look breathtaking."

Buffy smiled up towards her husband and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

After the room got over the shook off seeing the beautiful blonde they all returned back to their earlier conversations.

"Hello Darla." Buffy said in a sweet voice.

"Mrs. Montgomery." Darla stated back with a bit of jealousy mixed in. She had never seen Angel look at any women that way, and right now she wished see was on the receiving end of his gaze.

"Shall we go greet some guest?" Angel asked, never once looking away from Buffy.

Buffy nodded her head and took Angel's offered arm. "Excuse us Darla."

"Did you see everyone's reaction when Buffy walked into the room? No one reacted that way when I walked in, and I'm an actress." Cordelia complained.

"Cordelia, you have to admit that Buffy looked amazing." Willow stated.

"So? I always look amazing."

"Of course you do Honey." Xander said as he rubbed small circles on Cordelia's low back.

"Hey guys." Buffy said in a cheerful tone with Angel right by her side.

"Hey Buff. Love the dress."

"Thanks Xand. It seems to have been a big hit tonight."

"So Angel, how does it feel to be one of the top dogs for one of the best law firm on the West Coast?" Xander asked.

"The same as before really, only with a bigger check and office. But don't tell anyone I said that." Angel said as he patted Xander on the back a couple of times.

"Are you all enjoying the evening?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah." "Sure." "Yep." "It's alright." All four of them said at the same time.

After a few minutes of chatting Angel went back into his professional mode and turned to face Buffy. "Oh, Elizabeth there's a couple I would like to introduce you to. Her parents and mine go way back. I really think you to will like each other."

"What's her name?"

"Drusilla. She came tonight because her parents couldn't make it, and also because her husband is in L.A. for a book singing."

"What's her husbands name?" Buffy asked, liking to know who she was going to be talking to before actually meeting them.

"Will something." Angel stated as she searched the room for Drusilla. "Oh, there they are." Angel said as he started to pull Buffy away by the arm.

"I'll see you guys later." Buffy called over her shoulder.

*****

"See, is this really so bad?" Drusilla asked Spike as she looked around the room.

"Yes." Spike mumbled under his breath.

"William."

"I'm sorry Dru. It's just that I feel out of place at this types of events. I'm more of a leather guy then a tux guy."

"I know, but it's only for tonight. If it makes you happy you can burn the tux after tonight."

A grin spread across Spike's face a the thought of torching this penguin suit, but was quickly pulled out of his happy thought as he saw his wife in the arms of another man.

"Liam, how good to see you. It's been to long." Drusilla stated as she pulled back to get a better look at him, still keeping her hands on his arms.

"Yes it has. Look at you, you look as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you."

"Ahem." Spike interrupted.

Drusilla turned to towards Spike. "Oh William, I'm so sorry. Liam this is my husband William Cavanaugh. William this is Liam Montgomery."

Angel and Spike both shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise."

Angel turned his attention back to Drusilla. "How long have the two of you been married?"

"Two years next month." Drusilla said with a smile on her face.

"That's great."

"What about you? My parents told me that you got married as well."

"I did. Elizabeth and I will have been married for five years in six months."

"Who would have thought I would have every lived to see the day Liam 'Angel' Montgomery was a married man. Where is Elizabeth?"

Angel looked around for a moment. "She was with me a minute ago." Angel said looking further into the room.

'Don't blame the girl. I wouldn't want to be near this wanker either.' Spike thought.

"There she is." Angel stated as he place a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy turned to face the person who was touching her. "Angel! I'm so sorry. Ms. Owens wanted to know how Madison was doing and I couldn't get away without seeming rude."

Angel moved Buffy back towards the couple he was talking to. "That's okay. This is Drusilla and her husband..."

Just then Spike turned back to face the direction Angel was talking from.

"Spike?"

"Hello Buffy." Spike stated trying to sound cool, even though he was in complete and utter shock.

Chapter Four

"Hello Buffy."

"You two know each other?" Angel questioned. 'How do they know each other?'

Buffy locked eyes with Angel. "Angel..."

The moment he looked into her eyes he knew who William was, and how the two knew each other. "Oh..."

"William?" Drusilla now questioned. Not liking the way her husband was looking at the blonde woman a few feet away from her.

"I met Buffy when she was in England over the summer about five years ago." Spike said never taking his eyes off of Buffy.

Drusilla just nodded her head. "I see."

Buffy looked back up towards Angel. "How do you know him?"

"He's Drusilla's husband."

After a few moments of awkward silence Buffy spoke. "Angel, I just remembered that I have a phone call to make." She then turned to face Drusilla and Spike. "If you'll excuse me."

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Drusilla asked as she walked Buffy walk out into one of the hallways.

Angel shook his head. "No, she's just checking in with her mother to make sure 'our' daughter is alright."

Spike was in shock once again that night. 'Buffy has a daughter?'

"What's her name?" Drusilla asked.

"Madison." Angel replied never taking his eyes off of Spike.

"And how old is she?"

"Four." Angel stated.

Spike looked over towards Drusilla. "I need some air. I'll be back in a few minutes Dru." He then turned back towards Angel. "It was nice to meet you Liam."

And with that he was gone. Exiting in the same hallway Buffy had a few minutes ago.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled down the hallway as he saw her retreating form.

"Go away Spike." Buffy yelled over her shoulder, while increasing her pace.

Spike reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him.

"Don't want to."

"Fine, then I will." Buffy said as she pulled out of his hold and stepped into the elevator with Spike close behind.

"Buffy I think we should talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

Spike pulled Buffy into a demanding kiss for a few minutes. Just as Buffy was getting ready to return the kiss he pulled away.

"Now we do."

Buffy brought her hand up to her mouth and looked at Spike with wide eyes, while he just stood starring at her, his arms still holding her lightly.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe." Spike said pulling her into another kiss. This time Buffy wasn't as shocked as she was before and deepened the kiss. When they came up for air Buffy shook her head. "We can't do this."

Spike nodded his head. "You're right."

Both of them crashed their lips together again, hands roaming each other's bodies.

"You have a wife." Buffy whispered in between kisses.

"And you have a husband." Spike stated.

Buffy and Spike where pulled away from each other when the elevator came to an abrupt stop.

"What was that?" Buffy asked.

"The elevator stopping."

"Yes, but why?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Spike asked, slightly raising his voice.

"I don't know, you just should."

"And why's that?"

"Because...Because...You just should." Buffy stuttered out trying her best to come up with a real reason.

A smirk spread across Spike's face. "You already said that Luv."

'God, I missed that smirk.' "Shut up!"

Spike looked around the elevator. "Where's the phone box?"

Buffy joined his search until she spotted the place the phone box was hidden behind. "Right there."

Spike nodded his head and crossed the elevator. "Okay, I'll just call and let someone know what's happened, and we'll be out of here in no time."

"Okay." Buffy said trying her best to stay relaxed.

Spike turned around to face Buffy, knowing immediately that she was not going to like what was going to be said. "You're not going to like what I'm about to say Pet."

Buffy's whole body tensed up at the tone of his voice. "What?"

"The phones dead." Spike said as he placed the phone back into the box.

Buffy's eyes widened. "What? It can't be dead."

"Also, this nice lil panic button." He said pointing to the button he was talking about. "Not working either."

Buffy started pacing back and froth. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!"

Spike walked over towards Buffy and held her in place looking down at her. "Buffy I need you to stay relaxed."

Buffy pulled free of his hold, "Relaxed? You want me to stay relaxed? We are trapped in a elevator with no way to call for help."

"Buffy, it will be alright. Someone will figure out the elevator isn't working and call someone to fix the problem."

"No it won't be alright. I can't be in here." Buffy said looking around the elevator again. "I don't like small places." She added in a whisper.

Spike pulled Buffy into his arms, running small circles over her back. "I know Luv. We just need to keep you as relaxed as we can, and keep your mind off of the things around you."

Buffy looked up towards Spike. "How?"

Spike released his hold of Buffy and walked over toward one of the corners of the elevator. "First, lets set down. Give us some more room above our heads."

"Okay." Buffy said as she walked over towards Spike and took a seat next to him.

"Good, now lets talk."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Buffy stated.

"We won't talk about us or our relationships after that summer. It'll just be small talk."

Buffy nodded her head. "Fine. What should we talk about?"

Spike thought for a moment before beginning a conversation. "How long have you lived in Los Angeles?"

Buffy shook her head. "Oh, I don't live in L.A. I'm just here for the banquet. I live in a small time about two hours away. What about you?"

"Just here on business. I've been living in New York for almost a year and a half now."

"With your wife?" Buffy asked in a low voice.

"Buffy."

"I'm sorry. This just isn't the way I pictured our reunion would be."

"I know what you mean, but now isn't the time to talk about that stuff."

Buffy nodded her head. "You're right. We'll change the subject."

"Right. What do you do for a living?"

A small smile spread across Buffy's face. "I take pictures."

"What?"

"I'm a photographer."

"That's great. You always did like taking pictures."

"Yep. I even have my own business, and I do some work for magazines every now an then."

"I'm glad you found something that makes you happy Luv."

"It really does. I love the way you can escape through a simple picture. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You said you were here on business. What business?"

"Oh, I have a book singing here."

"You wrote a book?"

"Yeah, it took me about four years to get it written and find an editor before I could get it published."

"What's it called?"

"'Meant To Be'" Spike said in a low voice.

'Buffy if this was meant to be then nothing is going to keep us from being together.' Buffy's eye grew wider. "What's it about?"

Spike knew what she was thinking about by the tone of her question. "Now's not the place to talk about it."

"Oh."

After a few moments of silence Spike spoke. "I like your dress."

Buffy looked down at herself, then back up towards Spike. "Yeah, it been a big hit with everyone tonight."

"I can see why." Spike said, and then noticed that she was slightly shaking. "Are you cold Pet?"

"A little. One of the down sides of fashion, it doesn't always keep you warm." Buffy said as she ran her hands up and down her arms.

Spike stood up and took off his suit jacket and handed it to Buffy. "Here."

Buffy took the offered jacket and wrapped it around her arms. "Thanks."

An hour or so of talking the blonde couple fell into a deep sleep wrapped in each other's arms, unaware of the work being done outside of the elevator to get it working again.

Chapter Five

"What is taking so long?" Angel demanded.

"Sir we're working as hard and fast as we can." One of the repairmen stated.

"Well work harder. My wife is stuck in there, and has a fear of being trapped in small places for to long."

"Angel, I'm sure Buffy is fine." Willow told him. "And she's not alone, I'm sure Spike will help keep her relaxed."

"That's what I'm worried about." Angel mumbled under his breath.

"Liam, I'm sure that William and Elizabeth are fine." Drusilla said as she placed a hand on his upper arm.

"We'll have the elevator working again in a minute or two." One of the repairmen called over towards the group.

After a few minutes passed the elevator was finally working again. As the doors opened both Angel and Drusilla stood in utter shock, while Willow, Tara, Xander, and Cordelia stood behind them with wide eyes.

"Get your hands off MY wife." Angel yelled as he walked into the elevator an pulled a startled Buffy out of Spike's warm embrace.

"Angel..." Buffy whispered.

Spike stood up from his spot. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Really? Cause it looked like you have your arms wrapped around MY wife." Angel bit back.

Buffy turned to face Angel. "Angel, we were just talking to help keep me relaxed and then we drifted to sleep. Nothing happened."

Angel looked down at the group of people that were beginning to gather around, then Buffy. "This isn't the place to talk about this."

Willow walked over towards the group and placed a hand on Buffy's arm. "Angel's right Buffy. Maybe you should go back to your room."

Buffy looked up towards Angel. "Willow's right, we should go up to the room."

"I can't. There's a banquet going on in my honor right now. There are also very important people here that I need to be mingling with."

"Angel."

"I'm going back inside. I'll give you ten minutes to get yourself back together and presentable, then you'll meet me inside as well." Angel stated in a firm voice, letting Buffy know there was nothing she could do or say that would change his mind.

"Of course." Buffy replied looking down.

"Have Willow help you. Once you're ready I expect you to stay by my side the rest of the night. We'll talk about what happened in the elevator after the banquet is over." Angel said before walking back into the banquet hall with Darla closely behind.

"Buffy are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Buffy said not looking at Willow.

"Buffy you aren't fine. You were trapped in an elevator with Spike for over two hours. Not to mention the fact that your own husband didn't even ask how you were."

"What do you expect Willow? He found his wife in the arms of another man, and not just any other man, but the man who just happens to be the father of his wife's child." Buffy said in a low voice making sure that no one else heard the last part.

"I can understand that he might be hurt, but..."

"No 'buts'. Now, you can either help me freshen up or you can go back in with the other's and have a good time." Buffy said, then started to head towards one of the restrooms.

"I'll come with you." Willow called after Buffy.

"Thank you." Buffy said as she opened the door, then quickly closed it again. "Oh, wait."

"What? What is it?"

Buffy looked down at herself, then Willow, and finally past her and over towards Spike. "I have to give him back his jacket."

"I'll do it." Willow said.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked as she took off the jacket.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'll go give him back his jacket, and you can freshen up." Willow said taking the jacket from Buffy.

Buffy nodded her head. "Thanks."

"I'll be right back." Willow called over her shoulder as she walked out of the restroom.

"Are you alright William?" Drusilla asked as she placed a hand on her husband's upper arm.

"I'm fine Dru. Would you mind if we called it a night and headed back up towards our room?"

"I wasn't really finished talking with Liam."

"Well then, would you mind if I went up to the room and you could stay down here?" Spike asked as he looked over his wife's head and noticed the red head heading their way.

"I would really like you to stay with me."

"Mr. Cavanaugh?" Willow called over towards them.

"Yes." Spike answered turning to face the Willow fully.

"Hi, I'm Willow Rosenberg. I'm a friend of Buffy's, she wanted me to return this to you." Willow said as she handed Spike his tux jacket.

"Thanks." Spike said taking the jacket and pulling it on. 'Smells like Buffy.' Spike thought with a small smile. "This is my wife Drusilla." Spike said as he motioned a hand towards his wife.

"It's nice to meet you." Willow said as she held a hand out towards Drusilla.

Drusilla shook the offered hand. "You too, Willow is it?"

Willow nodded her head. "Yes it is."

"How is Buffy?" Spike asked.

"She's fine. She's just freshening up before she heads back into the banquet hall." Willow stated.

"Oh, she's going back in?" Spike questioned.

"Yeah, Angel thought it to be in bad taste if he left his guest behind so he wants her to join him in about five minutes." Willow replied. 'Spike still cares for Buffy.'

Spike turned to face Drusilla. "Dru, Luv. Why don't you head back in, give me a minute or two to get myself back together again."

Drusilla placed as kiss on her husband's cheek. "I'll see you in there."

Once Drusilla was gone Spike turned to face Willow. "How is Buffy really doing?"

"She's a little shaken up about seeing you again after all these years."

"She's not the only one." Spike mumbled.

Willow stepped closer towards Spike, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure." Spike responded.

"Buffy's not the same girl she was when the two of you last saw each other."

"What do you mean?" Spike questioned.

"While, other then her being married and having a child." Willow simply stated.

"I have a wife as well." Spike said.

'And a child.' Willow thought to herself. "Buffy had to grow up fast when she got back. A lot happened to her."

"What?" Spike asked sounding worried.

"Well..."

"Willow." Buffy called as she walked over towards them.

"Hey Buffy, are you all ready?" Willow asked, acting like her and Spike weren't having a conversation.

"Yeah. What were the two of you talking about?"

"Nothing." Spike stated.

"Really?" Buffy asked as she looked directly at Willow.

Willow was trying to look everywhere but at her friend.

"Willow?"

Willow looked at Buffy. "Nothing, really."

"How long have I known you Willow? I know when you're keeping something from me."

"Buffy I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know."

"You shouldn't be talking to him at all." Buffy stated.

"Red was just returning my jacket for me, nothing more." Spike added in.

Willow placed a hand on Buffy's arm. "Buffy, he has a right to know."

"Know what?" Spike asked.

"Now is not the time." Buffy said not paying attention to Spike's question.

Spike turned Buffy around to face him. "What do I have a right to know?"

Buffy looked up into Spike's eyes. "Now is not the time." She whispered.

"Buffy, now might be the only chance you get." Willow stated.

Buffy shook her head. "I can't do this here." She turned to face Willow. "Angel will be expecting me back in there soon."

"I'll tell him something. You two should go talk." Willow told her friend.

"We can go back to my room." Spike stated.

"No, that's no good. Your wife could go there looking for you." Willow said shaking her head.

"It can't be my room either." Buffy stated.

Willow's head shot up as she pulled a key out of her bag. "You can use Tara's and my room as long as you need." Willow handed the key to Buffy. "Here's the key, it's room 214."

Buffy pulled Willow into a hug. "Thanks Will." She then turned to face Spike and handed him the key. "You should head up first, and I'll meet you up there in a few minutes."

"Sure." Spike said as he took the key from Buffy's hand.

After Spike was gone Buffy turned back to face Willow. "Do you have any pictures with you?"

Willow thought for a moment. "Yeah, Tara has a few in the top draw of the nightstand by the bed. There's one of her with us, and one with her setting on top of Xander's shoulders and there's one of just the two of you together."

"From when?"

"I think it's from the time we all went to the park a few months ago."

Buffy nodded her head. "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Willow said as she pulled Buffy into another hug. "Take your time, it's not going to be easy."

Buffy knew Willow was right. "I should get going."

"I'll talk to you later." Willow said before turning from Buffy and walking back into the banquet hall.

KNOCK-KNOCK

Spike walked over towards the door and opened it letting Buffy inside.

Buffy walked over towards the nightstand and opened the top draw and pulled out the pictures Willow had told her were there. She then walked back over to where Spike was now seated in the small couch that was in the room.

"Here." She said handing him the pictures.

Spike took the offered pictures. "What's this?"

Buffy took a deep breath before locking eyes with Spike. "Pictures of your daughter."


	2. Chapter 6 to Chapter 10

Chapter Six

"Where in the world is she? It's been over twenty minutes." Angel asked Darla.

"I'm not sure, would you like me to go check your room for her?" Darla asked back.

"No, I'll give her some more time. The elevator incident probably still has her shook up."

Darla nodded her head. "Just call me over if you need anything else."

"I will." Angel replied looking around the room.

*****

"So, that was Spike." Cordelia said as she sat down at a table with Xander, Tara, and Willow.

"Yep." Willow replied.

"And she was trapped with him in an elevator for over two hours." Cordelia added.

"What's your point Cordelia?" Tara asked.

"I'm just saying that it must have been hard for her to be trapped in an elevator with the man who happens to be the father of you only child and him not knowing about it." Cordelia finished.

"He'll know soon enough." Willow stated.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked looking towards Willow.

"She's probably telling him as we speak." Willow said to the group before looking around the banquet hall. "I'll be right back." She added as she stood from her seat and walked over towards Angel.

Xander's eyes widened as he took in what his friend had just said. "Oh my god! Buffy's telling Spike now!"

The two women left at the table looked at Xander for a moment before breaking out into a small laugh.

Xander looked at them in shock. "What? What's so funny?"

Cordelia placed a hand over his. "It's okay Honey."

"What? I don't get it." Xander stated.

Tara looked directly at Xander. "How long did it take you to figure out what Willow said?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I still don't get it." Xander said looking between the two women who had started to laugh a little harder.

"Angel." Willow called as she walked over towards him.

"Could you not call me that in public." Angel asked.

Willow nodded her head. "Oh, sure. No problem."

"Can I do something for you?"

"I just thought you'd like to know where Buffy was." Willow answered.

Angel turned to face Willow fully. "Where is she?"

"She went back to your guys room to change her dress. It was wrinkly from her falling asleep on the floor, and she wanted to look prefect for you."

"Do you know when she'll be back down?" Angel asked.

"Give her thirty minutes, tops." Willow replied.

"Thanks for telling me Willow."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later Liam." Willow said before turning away from him looking around the room to find Drusilla. 'One down, one to go.'

"Mrs. Cavanaugh?" Willow asked as she stepped behind Drusilla.

"Yes?" Drusilla asked back as she turned to face Willow. "Oh, Ms. Rosenberg is it?"

"Please call me Willow."

"Very well." Drusilla replied.

"I just came over here to give you a message from Mr. Cavanaugh." Willow stated.

"Where is William?" Drusilla asked.

"He's having a housekeeper iron his suit jacket."

"Why?"

"He said it was to wrinkly to wear, and that he wanted to look perfect for his wife. He should be back in a few minutes." Willow answered, using basically the same story on both Angel and Drusilla.

"Oh, thank you for telling me Ms. Rosenberg." Drusilla said before turning away from Willow and walking back over to the group she was talking to before Willow had shown up.

'Rude much.' Willow thought as she headed back over to her friends. 'Hope everything is okay with Buffy and Spike.'

*****

"What did you just say?" Spike asked looking up at Buffy like a dear caught in the headlights.

"They're pictures of your daughter." Buffy repeated.

"But...I...How...When...I...Um...You...Me..." Spike stuttered.

Buffy walked over towards the mini bar and pour two glasses of Brandy and walked back over towards Spike.

"Here, I thought you could use this."

Spike took the drink from her hand and downed it in one gulp. "Thanks."

"Do you want another one?" Buffy asked before taking a sip of her own drink.

"No, not yet." Spike stated looking back down at the pictures.

"Her names Madison Anne Summers."

"Anne? After my mother?" Spike asked in a low voice.

"Yeah." Buffy said nodding her head.

After a few moments of silence Spike looked at Buffy.

"Summers?" Spike questioned.

"I didn't think it was right for her to have Angel's last name."

"Why not? You have his last name now." Spike bit back.

"Because she's not his daughter." Buffy slightly yelled back.

Spike stood up and walked away from Buffy, knowing if he stayed near her he might do something he would regret.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spike whispered from across the room.

"I was scared." Buffy whispered back.

"I had the right to know, no matter what you felt."

Buffy walked over towards Spike and placed a hand on his lower back. "I know."

Spike turned to face Buffy, keep direct eye contact with her. "You should have told me."

"I didn't know when I left. And when I found out I didn't know how to tell you."

"When was she born?"

"Eight months after I left England."

"So, in April?"

"April 14th."

"When did you marry Angel?"

"Four months before Madison was born." Buffy replied.

"He's been there through out it all."

"Yeah. From the beginning."

"That should have been me. I should have been the one who was there for the both of you. It should have been me who was there to take care of the midnight feedings or when she started to walk or talk. It should have been me. You took that away from me."

"I'm sorry." Buffy said as tears began to run down her face.

"You think that makes it better?" Spike questioned. "Do you really think that you can just say you're sorry and I should forgive you on the spot."

"No. What I did was wrong. Nothing can make up for the years you lost with your daughter, but I'm telling you know. I didn't have to tell you a thing. I could have just let you walk away tonight and never seen you again. You would have never known about Madison, Angel and I could have raised her as our own."

"I want to meet her."

"What?" Buffy asked in shock.

"I want to meet my daughter. I have the right to meet her." Spike stated.

"When?" Buffy asked in a low voice.

"I have a book signing next week in a town called Sunnydale. I'll cancel it and meet with you instead."

"You don't have to cancel your book signing."

"I want to meet her Buffy."

"We live in Sunnydale. You can do your book signing and meet Madison while you're there."

"Fine."

Buffy walked over towards the desk in the room and pulled out a notepad and a pen and wrote down a number.

Buffy walked back over towards Spike and handed him the piece of paper. "Call this number when you get to Sunnydale."

"What are you going to do about your husband?" Spike asked as he took the paper from her.

"He's staying in L.A. for a week or two longer. I'd stay with him, but I have work to do."

"Who's looking after Madison?"

"She's with my Mother back in Sunnydale."

"Oh."

Buffy looked at the clock that was hanging on one of the walls in the room. "I should get back down to the banquet hall before Angel sends someone to find me."

"I should get going to. Dru'll worry if I'm gone to long." Spike said as he headed for the door. "I'll be givin' you a call next Wednesday."

"Okay." Buffy said nodding her head. "Spike." Buffy called out as Spike opened the door.

"Yeah?" Spike said closing the door again and turning to face her.

Buffy walked over to where the pictures were lying and picked up one of them. Then she walked over towards Spike and handed him the picture. "Here."

Spike looked down at the picture. It was a picture of Buffy and Madison at the beach. "Thanks."

Chapter Seven

▒Next Wednesday▓ "So, he▓s supposed to call today?" Willow asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, that's what he said." Buffy responded.

"How does Angel feel about this?" Tara asked.

"He doesn't know."

"What? How could you not tell him?" Willow asked in shock.

"Willow, it's Angel's first week with his new job he has enough to worry about." Buffy replied.

"Buffy you should have told him. Adding Spike to the equation changes his life too."

"I know this. I also know that if Angel knew about the meeting he would want to be here and Spike wouldn't get to know Madison at all."

"Buffy's right about this Willow. Angel doesn't need to be here for when Spike meets his daughter for the first time, it'll only make things harder." Tara said as she placed a hand on Willow's knee.

"Just be careful Buffy, 'cause if you're not you could lose Angel, Madison and Spike."

RING-RING

Buffy looked down at the caller id on her cell phone then back up towards Willow and Tara. "It's him."

"Do you want us to give you some privacy?" Tara asked.

"No, please stay." Buffy pleaded before answering the ringing phone. "Buffy Summers speaking."

"Shouldn't you be answering 'Buffy Montgomery'?" Spike asked on the other end.

"Summers is my business name." Buffy responded to Spike sarcastic tone.

"I see. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm in Sunnydale as we speak, and that I just checked into my hotel room. Is there a place we can meet?"

"I have a photo shot at 'The Magic Box' in about twenty minutes, we could meet when I'm done."

"No need, I have to be at 'The Magic Box' for my book signing in twenty minutes so I'll see you there." Spike said before hanging up his end of the line.

Buffy closed her phone and looked at Willow and Tara. "Who wants to go to a photo shot?"

*****

Twenty Minutes Later- The Magic Box

The bell above the shop door chimed as Buffy walked in with her camera bag over her shoulder causing the shop girl to look up from her place behind the cash register.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Giles here Amanda?" Buffy asked as she made her way down the steps.

"He's in the back talking with the author of 'Meant To Be' and might I add quite the hottie." Amanda answered before going back to work.

'Yes he is.' Buffy thought as she made her way to the back door.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Buffy, hello. How are you Dear?" Giles asked as he pulled Buffy into a hug.

"I'm good." Buffy said pulling away from Giles.

"And your Mother? How is she doing?"

"She's doing good too."

"Great, and Madison?"

"She's fine. She's with my Mom at the gallery today."

"Good. Have you met William Cavanaugh?" Giles asked as he stepped away to reveal Spike standing by a window in the back room.

"Yes. Yes I have." Buffy replied locking eyes with Spike.

"Alright then. I'll just leave you two alone so you can get to work."

"Thanks Giles."

"So Luv, where do you want me?" Spike asked as he took off his duster.

"What?" Buffy asked in shock, closing the door behind her.

A smirk spread across Spike's face at the way Buffy's mind was working. "The photo shot, how do you want to do this?"

"Ohhhh!" Buffy said, as she understood the meaning behind Spike's earlier question.

"What were you thinkin'?" Spike asked as he moved closer to Buffy stopping right in front of her small frame.

Buffy looked up into Spike's eyes. "Um...Nothing."

Spike removed the camera bag off of Buffy's shoulder and placed it on the table next to them.

Buffy stepped around Spike and opened up her bag. "We should get started."

Spike nodded his head and walked back over towards the window in the room. "You're the photographer, tell me what you want."

Buffy pulled out her camera and looked around the room for the best lighting. "We can do a roll of just you in different posses around the room, then we'll do a couple of rolls while you're signing your book for the fans."

"Sounds great."

"Um...Okay. How about you sit on top of the desk and just do whatever you feel works as I take the photos." Buffy said pulling the cap of her lens.

Spike walked over and placed himself on top of the desk as Buffy began taking pictures.

*****

After The Photo Shot and Book Signing

"Did you have fun?" Buffy asked as her and Spike walked towards her SUV.

"Yeah, that's my favorite part about all this. It means a lot to be able to see how fans react to my work, and it makes me want to make the next book I write even better."

"You're good with them."

"They make it easy." Spike replied.

Buffy put her bag in the back seat of her vehicle next to Madison's car seat then closed the door and turned to face Spike again. "So, you'd say you were in a good mood then?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Spike said nodding his head.

Buffy took a deep breath. "Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

"Ready as I'll ever be I s'pose."

"Then lets go." Buffy said opening the driver's side door and crawled in and reached over towards the passenger side door and pushed it open.

Once Spike was in the vehicle and the door was closed Buffy put the car in drive and headed towards her Mother's house.

"Where we goin'?" Spike asked as he watched the scenery pass by.

"To my Mother's."

*****

Joyce's House

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY." Madison yelled as she ran out the front door as her mother pulled into the driveway of her grandmother's home.

Buffy put the SUV in park and turn off the engine before opening the door and stepping out. After the door was closed she looked over the hood of the vehicle as Spike also got out and turned back to the front of the house as Madison came running out.

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMM...Who's that?" Madison asked as she turned from her mother to face the strange man who was walking around the vehicle.

"Madison, this is an old friend of mine." Buffy said as she knelt down next to her daughter, then turned to face Spike. "Spike, this is Madison."

Spike was in total shock, he had seen the pictures of her but seeing her in person was so much more then he would have ever expected. She was the spitting image of her mother; except for the eyes those were his.

"Buffy, who's this?" Joyce asked as she joined her daughter and granddaughter in the front yard, while looking at the shocked man.

Buffy stood from her spot next to Madison so that she could see her mother's face clearer. "It's Spike."

Joyce's eyes widened as she looked between her daughter and the man who was responsible for the birth of her granddaughter. She walked over towards Spike and help out a hand to him. "It's nice to finally meet you Spike."

Spike had no idea what the woman in front of him had just said, but he shook her hand anyways.

"You look like you could use a drink." Joyce said before turning and walking back into her home calling Madison after her. "Come help Grandma make some hot coco for our guest."

"With lil marshmallows?" Madison asked as she followed.

"Of course."

Buffy walked over towards Spike and placed a hand on his arm. "Are you going to be okay?"

Spike looked down at Buffy. "She has my eyes."

A small smile spread across Buffy's face as she nodded her head. "Yes, yes she does. Now come on, we have a lot to talk about and you have a daughter to get to know."

Chapter Eight

▒Los Angeles▓

"Darla could you come in here please?" Angel asked over his intercom.

"I'll be right there." Darla answered back.

A few seconds later Darla came walking through the door with a stack of case files in her hand. "What can I do for you Mr. Montgomery?"

Angel walked over and took the files from her and set them on a near by table then closed the door to his office behind them.

"I need your help with something." Angel said as he took his seat behind his desk once again.

"What is it?" Darla asked.

"I need you to find out all the information you can about William Cavanaugh."

"Sure."

"Also check under the name Spike."

"Spike?"

"It's a nickname he goes by."

"Alright." Darla said writing down both names on he notepad.

"Thanks."

"How soon do you want the information by?"

"The sooner the better."

"I'll get right on it. Can I ask you why?"

"I want to know everything I can about the man who can destroy everything I've worked so hard for."

"What do you mean?" Darla asked not quite understanding Angel's meaning.

"He's the only other man in this world that holds Buffy's heart."

Darla nodded her head as she finally understood what Angel was talking about. "I'll go start now."

As Darla neared the door Angel called her name. "Yes?"

"Don't forget about tonight." Angel said looking down at some of his paper work.

A small smile escaped Darla's lips. "I wont."

Angel looked up at Darla. "Good, and wear something sexy."

*****

Madison walked into her grandmother's living room as slowly as she could making sure she didn't spill a drop of the drink she was carrying over to the couch where her mother and the man was sitting.

"Do you like hot coco?" Madison asked.

Spike looked up to stare at her. "I do, but only when it has those lil' marshmallows in it."

A smile spread across Madison face as she handed the man the drink. "That's how I like it too. Mommy says that I remind her of Daddy when I ask for the lil marshmallows in my coco."

Spike just looked at Madison in shook. 'Buffy tells her things about me?'

"Madison will you do Mommy a favor?" Buffy asked as she leaned forward on the couch.

Madison nodded her head. "Sure."

Buffy smiled at her daughter's willingness to make her happy. "Why don't you go up to your room and play while us grownups talk."

"Okay." Madison said before giving her mother and grandmother a hug she then stopped in front of Spike. "It was nice meetin' you Sir."

Spike nodded his head in agreement as Madison ran up the stairs to her room.

After a few moments Spike turned to face Buffy. "She lives here?"

"No, she lives with me and Angel." Buffy stated.

"But you told her to go play in her room." Spike said confused.

"She has a room her because my mother helps look after her when I have to work, and sometimes she spends the night here." Buffy explained.

"Oh." Spike said nodding his head in understanding.

Joyce stood up from the chair she was sitting in and grabbed her purse. "Buffy I have to run to the store for a few things, will you be alright here?"

"We'll be fine." Buffy said as she also stood up from her spot and walked over towards the door and reached into her own purse. "Take my car, I'm blocking yours in.■ Buffy handed her mother the keys to her SUV.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Joyce asked looking past her daughter to the man that was sitting in her living room.

"I'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

"I'll give the three of you a few hours before I come back." Joyce said before pulling Buffy into a hug.

"Thanks." Buffy said pulling away from her mother and walking back into the living room.

"You tell her things about me." Spike mumbled as Buffy walked back towards him.

"What was that?"

Spike looked up at Buffy. "You tell her things about me." He said louder this time.

"Who?" Buffy asked, not knowing if he was talking about Madison or her mother.

"Madison."

"I don't lie to her about the small things." Buffy stated.

"Like her father only liking lil' marshmallows in his hot coco?"

"Yeah, like that."

"What else?"

"I tell her that she has her father's smirk, and that all she has to do is look at me with those deep blue eyes and I would do anything for her."

Spike locked eyes with Buffy. "Anything?"

"Anything." Buffy whispered as she took a step closer to Spike.

"What else?" Spike asked taking a step closer to Buffy.

"The way she sees the world and the things in it reminds me of you. She can▓t wait until she can get out into the world and make her own mark. And of all the things in the world to be scared of, she's only terrified of one thing." Buffy said moving closer to Spike.

"What's that?" Spike said as he reached out to pull Buffy to him.

"Losing me." Buffy whispered.

"I know the feeling." Spike stated before bring his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

After pulling away from each other's lips Buffy looked up into his eyes again. "Would you like to go play with your daughter?"

"What if she doesn't like me?" Spike asked felling worried that his own daughter would turn him away.

"She'll love you. Besides, I'll be there with you." Buffy stated trying to reassure him.

Spike nodded his head as Buffy took his hand and led him up to his daughter's room.

*****

The Magic Box

"Rupert?" Joyce called out as she walked into the shop.

"Joyce? Is that you?" Giles called as he walked out of the back room.

"Yes." Joyce said as she walked over towards the table in the middle of the shop and took a seat.

"What can I do for you?" Giles asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I needed to get out of the house for a few hours."

"Well, you know you're always welcome here." Giles said placing a hand over hers on top of the table.

"Thank you Rupert." Joyce said as she placed her other hand over the hand he had just placed on hers.

"What did you need to get out of the house for?"

"Buffy brought Madison's birth father over to meet her."

"The writer?" Giles asked.

"You knew he was here?" Joyce questioned.

"He's here for the next few days doing a book signing. Buffy stopped by earlier to do a photo shot with him for a magazine that hired her. I didn't know who he was until I saw the two of them together."

"Why didn't you call me?" Joyce asked.

"I thought you knew, and if you didn't know I didn't think it was my place to tell you. It had to be up to Buffy."

Joyce nodded her head. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm worried she's going to throw away everything she has in order to be with him again."

"Would that be so bad?" Giles asked rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"I do like him more then Angel, and I just met him." Joyce said with a small smile on her face.

"Well that's a start."

*****

Madison's Room

"Can Mommy and her friend come join you or is this a private party?" Buffy asked from the doorway of her daughter's room.

Madison looked up at her mother with the biggest smile on her face. "You can play too."

"Good." Buffy said as she pulled Spike in with her and took a seat on the floor by the toy house next to their daughter, pulling him down with her. "What are we playing?"

"House." Madison said as she held out two figures, one was a man and one was a woman. "You can be the mommy." She said handing the woman figure to Buffy. "And you can be the daddy." She added handing the figure of the man to Spike.

"And who are you going to be?" Buffy asked, knowing that Spike was still a little overwhelmed at being this close to his daughter.

Madison held out two figures. "The kid, and the dog."

"I see, what are our name's?" Buffy asked Madison.

"You're Mommy, and he's Daddy." She said pointing to the figures in the grownup's hands.

"Ohhh. And what's the kid's name?"

"Madison." Madison stated.

"Very realistic. And the dog?"

"I don't know." Madison said thinking for a moment before looking up towards Spike. "What do you think the puppy's name should be?"

"Is it a boy or a girl puppy?" Spike asked, feeling comfortable enough to talk for the first time since he and Buffy had entered the room.

"I don't know." Madison said.

"What do you think it should be Buffy?" Spike asked turning to face her.

"It's up to you." Buffy stated with a small on her face from watching the two of them interact with one another.

Spike turned back to face Madison again. "Name, name, need a name."

"You're silly." Madison said as she began to laugh at him.

"Am I?" Spike asked the laughing girl.

"Yep." She said popping her 'p' like always.

Spike turned to look at Buffy. "Do you think I'm silly?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"If Madison says it then it must be true." Buffy stated as she also began to laugh.

Spike looked back and forth between the two laughing girls. "Huh." Spike sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest causing both Buffy and Madison to stop laughing and look at him.

Buffy saw that the smirk was still on his face and knew that he was just playing and decided to play along even more. Buffy looked over and Madison who nodded her head, and then back at Spike who still had his arms crossed over his chest. "Madison I think you and I are the only one who have been laughing, do you think we should do something about that?" Buffy asked.

"Yep!" Madison replied.

Spike looked at both of them with wide eyes and uncrossed his arms and held his hands out in front of him. "Oh no you don't."

"It's only fair." Buffy said as Madison inched closer towards him.

Before he knew what was happening he was being attacked by little hands as Buffy straddled his lap to keep him from being able to get away from Madison.

"Not fair, not fair." Spike yelled over and over again as Madison continued to tickle him, while trying hard not to react to how Buffy was positioned over him at the moment.

After a few minutes of torture Madison stopped tickling Spike do to the fact that she had to go pee from all the laughing that she was doing. After she was out of the room Spike flipped Buffy over so that she was on her back and he was on top of her.

"You cheated." Spike stated in a low whisper.

"But it was fun." Buffy replied with a smile on her face.

"I could think of more ways to have fun with just the two of us." Spike whispered into her ear as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Now not really the place for this." Buffy panted.

"Do. You. Want. Me. To. Stop?" Spike asked in between each kiss.

"Not really." Buffy stated before pulling his face to hers and crashing their lips together.

The two were pulled out of the moment as a scream ran through the upstairs. Buffy pushed Spike off of her, and they both stood up.

"Madison." They said at the same time.

They were both out the door of the little girls room and down the hall to the bathroom in seconds. Spike was the first to get there and pushed it open so he and Buffy could step in and see what had caused the child to scream that way.

"Spider." Madison cried out from her spot on top of the toilet seat as she pointed to the creature that sat in the middle of the floor unmoving.

Both Buffy and Spike let out the breath of relief that neither knew they had been holding as Buffy walked over and picked up Madison who had tears running down her face and carried her away from the toilet while Spike took care of the spider.

After flushing the toilet Spike turned to face both Buffy and Madison. "All gone."

"Thank you." Madison said in a low whisper.

"No problem lil' bit." Spike said as he walked over towards the two.

"I think it's time for your nap." Buffy told Madison as the three of them walked out if the bathroom and back into the bedroom they had just ran out of.

"Okay." Madison said as she crawled into her bed.

Buffy pulled the covers up over her daughter's body and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Baby. I'll be right downstairs if you need anything."

Madison curled into a ball and snuggled further into the bed.

After a few moments of watching their daughter falling asleep Buffy pulled Spike out of the room and back down the stairs.

Chapter Nine

▒Los Angeles▓

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Come in." Angel called from his desk.

"I thought you'd like to know what I've found so far." Darla stated as she walked over to Angel's desk and took a seat on top of it.

Angel looked over towards Darla slowly moving his eyes over her legs and up her thighs until he reached her face. "What did you find?" Angel asked with a grin on his face.

"Here you go." Darla said leaning over to hand the file she was holding to Angel making sure he got a clear look down her blouse.

Angel took the file from her hand keeping his eyes on her breast. "Thanks."

Darla sat back up as Angel opened the file. "There's not much to fine on him. It appears that he keep out of trouble as much as he could, but there are a few incidents that might be useful to you."

As Angel read through the file he looked up at Darla. "A few parking tickets isn't going to do the trick."

"There's more." Darla said as she moved a couple of sheets of paper away from the file.

As Angel read over the information an evil grin spread across his face. "Prefect."

*****

Sunnydale

"You did good up there." Buffy said as she led Spike back into the living room.

"I got so worried when I heard her scream." Spike stated as he took a seat next to Buffy on the couch.

"Welcome to parenthood." Buffy said. "I'm glad you were here to save her."

"It was only a spider."

"Yes, but her mother has a bigger fear of spiders then she does."

"You didn't seem like it."

"It was all an act. A brave front for a scared little girl, if you haven't of been there to deal with the spider it would still be walkin' around up there and Madison and I would be outside waiting for my mother to come home and save us both."

A laugh escaped Spike's lips. "Poor Buffy scared of the big bad spider." He teased.

"It's not funny." Buffy stated lightly slapping him in the arm.

"Ouch." Spike said in between laughs.

"Big baby." Buffy said going to slap him again but this time he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him positioning them so that Buffy was once again trapped under him.

"Is that any way to treat the man who saved you from the big bad spider?" Spike whispered in her ear.

Buffy shook her head. "Guess not."

"I think I deserve a reward for being so brave." Spike said wiggling his eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?" Buffy asked with a small grin.

"Not sure." Spike stated before kissing her neck.

"You do know that this is very wrong." Buffy stated.

Spike brought his hand between their bodies and ran it under her skirt and up her thigh causing a small moan to escape Buffy's lips. "Does it feel wrong?"

Buffy's eyes drifted close as his fingers pushed her panties aside to give him better access. "No, but it is."

Spike slipped a finger into her center. "Do you want me to stop?"

Buffy shook her head no. "Yes."

Spike slid another finger into her opening watching the way her head was moving and not listening to her voice. "Are you sure?"

Buffy shook her head no again. "Yes."

Spike placed a third finger into her center causing her to moan once again.

Buffy couldn▓t take anymore of this. She wanted him, and she wanted him right now. Thoughts of her husband and his wife left her mind as she reached to unzip his pants and pulled out his hardening member.

"Buffy." Spike gasped at the feel of her hand wrapped around his cock.

"I want you in me." Buffy panted as she guided him to her opening.

Spike removed his fingers and positioned himself in front of her center rubbing his head against the wetness.

Just as Spike was about to thrust into Buffy Joyce walked into the living room.

"Buffy I'm...Oh my god!" Joyce said as quickly turned away so that her back was now facing the blonde couple on the couch.

Buffy and Spike both froze and looked at each other with wide eyes at hearing the older woman's voice.

"Oh god!" Buffy gasped as she pushed Spike off of her and fixed her clothes. She waited until Spike was done fixing his pants before speaking again. "You can turn around now."

Joyce slowly turned back around to fine the couple now standing a few feet away form one another both looking anywhere but at her. Joyce set her bags down and walked further into the living room. "Are you both crazy? You're both married people. What were you thinking?"

Buffy and Spike looked at each other.

"No, don't tell me. I don't want to know." Joyce said holding up a hand. "Where's Madison?"

"She's in her room taking a nap." Buffy stated.

"And what if she had walked in on the two of you?" Joyce asked. "How would you have explained why her mother was about to have sex with another man?"

"She's to young to know about sex." Buffy stated trying to lighten up the conversation.

"That's not the point Buffy and you know it."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" Joyce demanded from Spike.

"I...um..."

"It's not his fault it went that far." Buffy said interrupting Spike.

"It takes two to tango young lady." Joyce stated.

"Grams why are you so mad?" Madison asked as she walked down the stairs and into the living room and over towards her mother.

Buffy knelt down so that she was face to face with her daughter. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but I heard Grams yelling so I came down." Madison stated looking around at the group of grownups.

"I'm sorry Maddie, I didn't mean to wake you up." Joyce said walking over towards Madison and pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay." Madison said returning the hug.

"Spike, do you think you could help Madison go pack her bag so we can head home?" Buffy asked standing up.

"Sure." Spike said nodding his head to Buffy. He looked over towards Madison and held out his hand. "Led the way."

Madison took Spike's offered hand and led him up to her room.

After Spike and Madison were out of hearing range Joyce walked over to Buffy and grabbed a hold of her upper arm. "How could you be so stupid?"

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It's just...It's just that whenever Spike and I are around each other for a period of time our old feelings show up and it's like we're the only two people left in the world."

"And what about your husband?"

"I love Angel." Buffy stated.

"It didn't look that way when I walked in here a few minutes ago."

"It complicated."

"Does Angel even know that Spike's here?"

"No." Buffy whispered looking away from her mother.

"Buffy, look at me."

Buffy looked back up.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I know."

"And to tell you the truth I can▓t remember the last time I've seen you this happy. If being together makes the both of you this happy then it's not fair to the people you married to stay with them and be unhappy."

"Angel makes me happy."

"Not this happy Buffy. You love watching the way Madison and Spike interact with each other. It's like the missing piece of your heart is being filled."

"You're right. I just don't want to hurt anymore people then I already have." Buffy said taking a seat on top of the coffee table. "I've hurt Angel so much already. I had an affair and got pregnant by another man, and now I'm lying to him by not telling him that Spike's here in Sunnydale or that he's met Madison. And I've hurt Spike by not tell him he had a daughter in the first place. He's missed almost five years of her life, and there's no way I could ever make that up to him. And even if I did hurt Angel by leaving him there's no telling if Spike would leave his wife for me."

"Buffy the two of you were about to have sex on my couch. I think he still wants to be with you." Joyce stated.

"But what if it's just physical and nothing more?"

"It's more." Spike said as he walked back into the living room followed a few seconds later by a giggling Madison.

Buffy stood up and locked eyes with Spike. "It's more?" She whispered.

"Always."

"I'll go help put Madison and her things in the car and meet the two of you out there." Joyce said walking past the two blondes and picking up Madison and her bag.

"Thank you." Buffy said as Joyce walked out the door.

After a few moments of silence Buffy spoke. "Always?"

"Always. It's always been you, and it always will be." Spike stated.

"Where are you staying while you're in town?" Buffy asked.

"At a motel along the highway." Spike stated a little confused.

"Would you like to stay with Madison and me?" Buffy asked a little worried he might say no.

"Do you think that's such a good idea after what almost happened here?"

"I just thought that it would give you more time to be around Madison before you went back to L.A."

"And what about Liam?"

"He's in L.A. until Sunday." Buffy stated. "You don't have to if you don't want."

"I'd love to."

Chapter Ten

▒On The Road▓

"Where we goin'?" Madison asked from her car seat.

"To go get Spike's stuff so he can spend a few nights with us. Would you like that?" Buffy asked looking in the review mirror to see her daughter's reaction to the thought of have Spike in the house with them.

Madison thought about it for a few moments before nodding her head. "Yep."

"Good." Buffy said turning her attention towards Spike. "Do you have a car here?"

"No, a limo brought me here." Spike stated as the scenery pasted him by.

"Alright, we'll pick up your stuff and then head home."

"Sounds like a plan." Spike said in agreement with Buffy.

*****

Montgomery Mansion

"Here we are." Buffy said driving up the two mile long driveway to the mansion.

"Do you think it's big enough?" Spike asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It's the biggest home in Sunnydale." Buffy stated turning the engine off of her car.

"It's bigger then the bleedin' high school we pasted." Spike said still looking at the house in shook as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"Can you get Madison out of her car seat?" Buffy asked choosing to ignore Spike's statement about the place she still wasn't use to calling home.

Spike picked Madison out of her car seat and closed the door.

"We have two pools. One inside, and one outside." Madison stated.

"Why didn't you just have the banquet here, it's big enough." Spike said as he followed Buffy up to the front door with Madison still in his arms.

"Because Angel was having one of the wings remodeled at the time." Buffy mumbled.

"Wings?" Spike asked in shook.

"Four." Madison said with a smile on her face.

Buffy placed a hand over her eyes. She loved how smart her daughter was becoming, but sometimes she wished she hadn't taught her to talk.

"Four what?" Spike asked Madison.

"Wings." Madison replied.

Spike looked back up towards Buffy who had stopped in front of the door. "You have four wings to this place."

"Yeah, but we use them all." Buffy stated. She was getting ready to continue when the door was opened to reveal a woman in a maid's outfit.

"Mrs. Montgomery, welcome home."

"Thank you Holly." Buffy said to the maid.

"Would you like me to take Ms. Madison to get cleaned up before dinner is served?" Holly asked.

"That would be great." Buffy said taking Madison out of Spike's arms and handing her to Holly. "Could you also tell Margaret that we have another person for dinner."

"Of course Mrs. Montgomery."

"Thank you."

After Holly was out of sight Spike spook. "You have a maid."

Buffy nodded her head. "We have a full staff."

"Full staff." Spike repeated in shock.

"It's a big house, you said it yourself."

"Mrs. Montgomery is there a problem here." A man in a suit asked as he entered the room looking at Spike with utter disgust.

"No, there's no problem here. Mr. Cavanaugh will be staying here for the next few days."

"Very well. I'll have one of the maids set up a room for him in the guest wing."

"Thank you Bryant. Could you also make sure that his bags are brought in from my car as well?"

"Of course Mrs. Montgomery." Bryant stated before walking off to do the job at hand.

"So, would you like the tour now or after dinner?" Buffy asked hoping Spike wouldn't pick up on the whole guest wing of what Bryant had said.

"Did the man in the suit just say guest wing?" Spike asked.

'Damn.' "Dinner it is." Buffy said quickly pulling Spike towards the dinning room.

"Madison finish your vegetables." Buffy told her daughter as she watch the young girl pushing the green things on her plate around.

"I don't wanna." Madison stated.

"If you don't finish them then you don't get any dessert." Buffy replied.

"But..." Madison started only to be interrupted by Spike.

"How 'bout we finish them together?" Spike said picking up his spoon and placing more vegetables on his plate so that he and Madison could eat them together.

"Okay." Madison said with a small on her face.

Buffy placed her silverware on the table and sat back in her seat and watched the two of them interact with one another. After a few minutes both Madison and Spike had cleared their plates of all food.

"All done." Madison told her mother.

"I can see that. Was it good?" Buffy asked.

"Yep. Can I have dessert now?" Madison asked giving her mother a pouty lip.

"She defiantly gets that from you." Spike told Buffy as he looked at Madison.

"Yes, you can have dessert now." Buffy told Madison.

"Yay!" Madison yelled bouncing up and down in her chair.

Margaret walked out of the kitchen and pick up all of the dinner dishes before returning a few minutes later with three pieces of chocolate cake.

After the three were done eating Holly took Madison up to her room so Buffy could give Spike the grand tour of the mansion.

"What do you think?" Buffy asked returning to the place they had started the tour.

"It is bigger then that high school." Spike stated.

"Not by that much." Buffy defended.

"Whatever you say Pet. Whatever you say." Spike said grinning at Buffy.

"How big is the house you live in?" Buffy asked.

"Dru and I live in a loft apartment in New York."

"How big?" Buffy asked again.

"Probably the size of your guest wing." Spike stated.

"Oh." Buffy said; the guest wing was the smallest wing in the entire mansion.

"How do you live in a place this big?" Spike asked looking up into the night sky.

"I don't." Buffy stated stepping next to him and looking up into the sky as well.

"How's that?" Spike asked looking down at Buffy.

"This isn't home to me. This is just the place I sleep in and keep my clothes at, nothing more."

"Then why live here at all?"

"Angel likes big homes. He says that you can never have to much space to live in."

"What type of house would you like to live in?"

"A house like my mom's. It's homey, and big enough to have two or three kids running around it. It's got a nice back yard to play in, and it's in a good neighborhood. What about you?"

"I like your mum's house too. And I like the idea of my children being able to ride their bikes around the neighborhood and not having to worry about being in a big city like New York."

Buffy turned to face Spike fully. "So, we agree on the type of home we would like to live in and what type of neighborhood it would be. How many kids?"

"Already got one." Spike stated.

"Other than Madison."

"Two, after Madison."

"So three."

Spike nodded his head. "Yeah, three."

Buffy smiled up to Spike.

"What?" Spike asked.

Buffy looked over towards the swimming pool then back towards Spike. "How 'bout a swim?"

"Don't have a suit." Spike stated.

"We have extra." Buffy said pulling him over towards the pool house.

*****

She was a goddess plan and simple. The way her hair and body shimmered in the moonlight. There was no way you could tell that this woman had a child, she was perfect.

"What do you think?" Buffy asked as she stopped in front of Spike.

Spike looked her up and down again and took in the small black bikini she was wearing. "Perfect." He stated.

Buffy ran her hands up and down Spike's pale chest. "Not to bad yourself."

"What can I say, I'm perfect." Spike stated with a smirk on his face.

"Is that so?" Buffy asked with her hands still placed on his chest before pushing him into the pool. "'Cause the way I see it you're all wet." Buffy stated when he resurfaced.

"That anyway to treat a house guest?" Spike asked running a hand through his hair and wiping the water away from his face.

"Guess not." Buffy said with a small smile on her face as she reached a hand out to him in order to help him out of the pool.

Spike took the offered hand and locked eyes with Buffy. As Buffy looked into his eyes she saw the smirk return to his face and tried to move her hand away, but it was to late.

"Turn about is fair play Luv." Spike stated pulling Buffy's body closer to his own.

Buffy placed her hands on top of Spike's shoulders in order to help her stay above the water. "Is that anyway to treat the person who's home you're staying in?" Buffy asked turning Spike's earlier question around on him.

"Guess not." Spike stated moving Buffy even closer.

Instantly Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist not thinking anything about it. "How should you be punished?"

"How 'bout a good old fashion spankin'?" Spike asked.

"You would enjoy that to much." Buffy stated.

"So would you." Spike replied, lowering his head and placing kisses along her neck.

Buffy moaned at the feel of his mouth on her neck and placed her hands in his hair and pulled him towards her lips.

As the reunited lovers continued kissing a man stood off in a dark corner and pulled out a cell phone.

"Sir I think it'd be best if you returned home."

"What's wrong?"

"A Mr. Cavanaugh Sir."

"I'll be there in an hour or so."

"Yes Sir."

*****

▒Los Angeles▓

"Who was that?" Darla asked as Angel placed his cell phone back on the night stand next to the king size bed they had just spent the last few hours having sex in.

"Bryant." Angel stated turning back to face Darla.

"What did he want? Is something wrong at the mansion?"

"You could say that." Angel replied sarcastically.

"What is it?" Darla asked.

"William Cavanaugh."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"He's in 'MY' home with 'MY' wife." Angel said as he got out of the bed and began to put on clean clothing.

Darla wrapped the sheet around her and got out of the bed as well. "I'll have a car waiting downstairs for you in fifteen minutes to take you to your jet."

"Thank you." Angel said as he began to place his belongings into his bags.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Darla asked as she hung the phone back up and began to put her dress back on.

"No, I need you to stay here and get everything ready for the surprise." Angel stated turning to face Darla.

"Are you sure? I could go with you, I know it's going to be hard for you to see them together."

"I'm sure. As much as I would like you there by my side it would bring up to many questions."

"I understand." Darla stated looking away from Angel.

"Hey." Angel said as he walked over towards Darla and placed a hand under her chin and titled so she was forced to face him. "You knew what you were getting yourself involved in when we started this."

"I know." Darla said nodding her head.

"I'll send for you on Friday. Do you think you can have everything ready by then?"

"Of course."

"Good. I've got to get going before something happens in Sunnydale." Angel said moving away from Darla and grabbing his bags. "William Cavanaugh is in for the surprise of his life."

*****

Sunnydale

"We should stop." Buffy said pushing Spike away from her so she could swim past him towards the sallow end of the pool where the stairs were.

"Don't want to." Spike stated as he swam after her and trapped her between the steps of the pool.

"We have to." Buffy stated trying to push him away again.

"Why?"

"Too many people are in this house for starters."

"Make them leave."

"I don't have that type of power." Buffy whispered.

"You're the lady of the house, course you do."

"No, I don't. They only take orders from Angel...and Darla."

"Darla?" Spike questioned.

"Angel's secretary."

"So let me get this straight. You're the lady of the house and they won't do what you ask, but they'll do what the secretary asks." Spike stated moving away from Buffy.

"Yeah." Buffy whispered again as she walked out of the pool and began to dry off her body.

Spike walked up behind her and took the towel from her hands and began to help her dry off. "Doesn't make much since Luv."

Buffy returned the favor and began to dry him off with a towel as well. "That's just how it is."

"The Buffy I knew would never take this much crap from anyone."

"A lot can happen in five years." Buffy stated wrapping the towel around her waist and headed back towards the mansion.

Spike reached out and grabbed Buffy by the arm and turned her to face him. "Are you happy here?"

"What's not to be happy about? I have a loving husband and a great home. I have everything a girl could want."

"Then why is it that the only time you seem alive is when I'm touching you?" Spike asked as he ran his hand up Buffy's arm.

A tear ran down Buffy's face before she pulled away from Spike's hold on her. "I shouldn't have asked you to stay here."

"Why did you then?"

"I wanted you to be able to spend time with your daughter." Buffy stated before turning her back towards him.

"Why else?" Spike asked stepping behind her.

"I missed you." Buffy whispered.

Spike turned Buffy around to face him again. "I missed you too."

"We're married."

"That doesn't change the way we feel for one another."

"It should." Buffy stated before turning away from him again and walking towards the room she shared with her husband.

*****

Spike spent the next twenty minutes thinking in his room about everything that Buffy had said and had come up with one thing and one thing only.

He stood from his bed and walked out the door of the room and headed for one of the other wings. He would talk this out with her if it took him all night, and this time he wasn't going to let her walk away.


	3. Chapter 11 to Chapter 15

Chapter Eleven

'Montgomery Mansion'

Buffy wandered down the hall thinking about what Spike had said as she made her way to Madison's room to check on her for the night. As she rounded the corner she ran into the last person she expected to see here this week.

"Angel!"

"Buffy."

"What are you doing home?"

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see your husband." Angel stated sarcastically.

"I am." Buffy stated a little to fast. "I just thought...I'm surprised is all."

"In a good way I hope."

"Of course." Buffy said before placing a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Where were you headed?"

"I was about to check on Madison for the night." Buffy stated. 'Then I was going to go find Spike and tell him that he was right about what he had said and that I want him more then I've wanted anyone in my entire life.' Buffy added in her head.

"I'll come with you." Angel said placing his arm around her waist. "I've missed my little girl."

"She's missed you too." Buffy told Angel. 'That is until Spike showed up.'

"And you? Did you miss me?" Angel asked as they walked down the hall.

"Of course I did."

Just as they were about to open the door to Madison's bedroom Buffy heard a soft voice coming from inside. 'Spike.' Buffy thought in a panic.

"Are you going to open the door, or do you want me to do it?" Angel asked also hearing the voice from inside the room.

Buffy placed her hand on the doorknob and began to turn it open. "I'll do it."

As the married couple walked into the room the only person they saw was Madison lying in her bed with a remote in her hand. Buffy walked over towards the bed and took the remote from her daughter's hand. As Buffy turned off the CD player and placed the remote on the nightstand by the bed she noticed her daughter placing a finger over her lips as if to say 'Shush.' Buffy nodded her head and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Where is he?" Buffy asked in a low whisper so only her and Madison could hear.

Madison turned her head towards her closet for a moment before looking over to Angel who was looking around the room. "Hi Daddy."

Angel walked over towards the bed and pulled Madison into a hug. "Hey! How's my little girl doing?"

"I'm good." Madison stated.

"That's good, but shouldn't you be asleep."

"I was playin' my bedtime story first." Madison said pointing to her stereo.

'So that's where the voice was coming from.' "Well, I think it's time for bed."

"Okay." Madison said snuggling down into her bed, mush like she had when Buffy and Spike had put her to bed for her nap at her Gram's house.

"Sweet dreams." Angel said walking back towards the door. "I'll be in our room when you're done here." Angel told Buffy before closing the door behind him.

After Buffy was sure that Angel was away from Madison's room she walked over towards the closet and opened it.

"What's the great poof doin' here?" Spike asked as he stepped out of the closet.

"He lives here." Buffy stated moving away from Spike. "And don't call Angel names when Madison is in the room."

Spike looked over towards Madison's bed. "Bits already fast asleep." Spike whispered.

Buffy pulled Spike further away from the sleeping child. "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to check on her for the night before I came to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do." Spike stated pointing to Madison's sleeping form, then in between them.

"Now's not a good time." Buffy replied.

"Then when?" Spike asked.

"I'll come by your room after I'm sure Angel's asleep."

"Fine." Spike stated as he began to open the door of the bedroom.

Buffy placed her hand over his. "Are you out of your mind? You can't just walk out of this room, what if Angel is around?"

"Should I care about that?" Spike asked.

Buffy pushed him away from the door. "Just let me check first before you go walkin' around."

After Buffy made sure everything was clear she let Spike walk out of Madison's room. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be waitin'." Spike stated before returning to the wing his room was in.

*****

'Angel and Buffy's Bedroom'

"What room is he in?" Angel asked over his cell phone.

"He's in one of the rooms in the guest wing." Bryant answered over the line.

"I want you to call me if you see my wife go anywhere near that room."

"Yes Sir."

Angel hung up his phone just as Buffy walked through the door.

"Who was that?" Buffy asked closing the door behind her and walking over towards the bed.

"Just someone asking about something for work." Angel answered as he got into the bed next to his wife.

"Oh." Buffy said pulling the covers over her body.

Angel began to place kisses along his wife's neck as his hands pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked trying to stop his hands from touching her body.

"I thought we could work on Madison's birthday gift." Angel stated pulling at the straps of Buffy's nightgown.

"Tonight?" Buffy asked.

"Why not?" Angel asked moving over her body.

"Aren't you tired from your trip?" Buffy asked trying to come up with something to just get him to go to sleep without making it sound like it was her idea.

"Never to tired for you." Angel replied.

After minutes of trying Buffy finally gave up and let her husband make love to her.

*****

'Guest Wing'

After hours of waiting for Buffy to show up Spike turned off the light next to the bed. Just as he was about to fall completely asleep he heard a knock at the door. Claiming out of the bed he turned the light back on before walking over and opening the door.

After Buffy walked into the dimly lit room Spike closed the door behind them.

RING-RING

"Yes?" Angel answered into his cell phone with a groggy voice.

"Mrs. Montgomery just entered Mr. Cavanaugh's room." Bryant stated.

Angel turned over in his bed to look at the now empty spot his wife had just been in a few minutes ago. "Thank you for informing me."

"Of course Sir."

Angel hung up with Bryant and began to dial Darla's hotel room in L.A.

"Hello?"

"I need everything you have on William Cavanaugh sent to the Sunnydale office before noon." Angel stated.

"It'll be waiting for you when you get to the office." Darla told him.

"Thank you Darla." Angel said before hanging up and making his way out of his room and towards the guest wing.

*****

"What do you want to talk about?" Buffy asked pulling her robe tighter around her body and making sure she did make direct eye contact with Spike.

"You know what I want to talk about." Spike stated moving closer to Buffy.

"I don't know what you want from me." Buffy said moving away from Spike as he stepped towards her.

Spike reached out and turned Buffy to face him placing his hands on either side of her face. "Why won't you look at me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Buffy stated looking at everything but him.

Spike tightened his hold on her face. "Look at me."

When Buffy looked into his eyes Spike dropped his hands as if her face as if it had burned him and stepped away from her.

"You slept with him." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement.

All Buffy could do was nod her head as tears began to form in her eyes.

Spike was seeing red now and was trying his best not to throw her out of the room by her hair. "You slept with him, then you came to my room."

Buffy looked at Spike with tears now running freely down her face. "He's my husband."

"I'm getting real tired of hearing that accuse." Spike yelled.

"Keep your voice down." Buffy yelled back.

"Who's going to hear me? We're the only two people in this wing."

"No, you're not." Angel said walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

Buffy stared at Angel in complete fear as he made his way further into the room.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you Buff." Angel stated looking between his wife and Spike. "You leave my bed to come to his."

"Angel..." Buffy started only to be cut off by Spike.

"Maybe she wouldn't have to if you really knew what pleased." Spike bit back, not liking the way Angel was talking to Buffy. Even though he was mad at her himself he still thought Angel was out of line.

Buffy turned to face Spike. "Not really helping here."

"I've never had any complaints." Angel stated.

"Obviously you have if she's comin' to me for pleasure."

"Both of you stop this right now." Buffy yelled causing both men to look at her. "I've haven't slept with Spike. The only reason he is here is to meet Madison."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Angel asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't let it happen if I told you." Buffy replied. "He's in town for a book signing and I told him he could stay at the house so he could be around Madison."

"Where you going to tell me?"

"No, I wasn't. I was going to let Spike get to know his daughter without you being around to pull her attention away from him. He had the right to know about her, and get to know her." Buffy stated.

"When did you tell him about her?"

"When we ran into each other at the banquet. Willow let us use her and Tara's room so I could tell him about Madison."

"That's where you were when I couldn't find you after the elevator incident."

"Yes." Buffy answered.

Angel turned to face Spike. "I want you out of my home within the next ten minutes."

Buffy placed a hand on Angel's arm. "I asked him to stay here. You can't just kick him out."

Angel pulled his arm away from Buffy's hold and walked over towards the door and opened it then turned back to face Spike. "Ten minutes. If you're not gone by then I'll have security remove you from the property." He then turned to face Buffy. "I expect you back in our room within the next ten minutes as well." After stated what he wanted he walked out of the room and slammed the door as he left.

"I'm not just walking away from this Buffy." Spike stated.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Buffy replied.

"I want to see her again before I go back to L.A." Spike said as he began to change into his jeans.

Buffy turned so that his back was facing him as she talked. "I'll see what I can do."

Spike turned Buffy to face him. "You'll make sure I get to see my daughter before I leave, or I'll find away to have her with me all the time."

"What? You can't take her away from me." Buffy yelled moving away from him.

"You find a way to make this thing work or I will." Spike stated as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

After a few seconds Buffy went running after Spike. She got to him just as he was about to walk out the front door.

"SPIKE!" She screamed as she raced down the stairs and came to a stop in front of him.

"What?"

"I'll find a way." Buffy said as more tears ran down her face.

Spike pulled Buffy into a hug and kissed her forehead gently. "I'll be at the same motel I was at before."

Buffy looked up at him. "Do you want me to drive you there?"

"No, I'll call a cab. You should go back to your husband." Spike said stepping away and opening the door.

Buffy placed a hand on his arm to keep him from walking out just yet. "I'll be at my mother's if you need anything. Just give me a call."

Spike nodded his head and walked out into the night.

*****

"What are you doing?" Angel asked Buffy as she moved around their bedroom.

"I'm packing an overnight bag for myself."

"Why?"

"Because I can't be around you right now." Buffy said as she changed into a pair of low-rise boot-cut jeans and a white tank top with a light brown jacket over it and a pair of light brown boots.

"Are you going with him?"

"No, I'm going to stay at Willow's." Buffy said as she finished packing her bag.

"What about Madison?" Angel asked walking over towards Buffy.

"Holly is getting a few things packed so I can take her with me."

Angel grabbed Buffy by the arm and tossed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her holding her hands above her head.

"You're hurting me." Buffy cried out.

"Don't do something you're going to regret." Angel stated before pushing off of her and standing back up.

'I already have.' Buffy thought as she climbed off the bed and grabbed her bag heading for the door. "Call my cell if you need anything."

Chapter Twelve

'Joyce's House'

"Buffy is something wrong?" Joyce asked as she moved out of the way to let Buffy and her sleeping granddaughter into her home.

"I need you to look after Madison for tonight. Will you do that?" Buffy asked as she handed Madison to her mother.

"Anytime, you know that." Joyce stated wrapping her arms around Madison and taking the overnight bag Buffy was holding.

"Thank you."

"Buffy what's going on?"

"Angel came home early and found out that Spike was there." Buffy told her mother. "We had a fight and Angel kicked Spike out of the mansion."

"And how did Angel find you?"

"I was walking in the hall way to go and check on Madison for the night."

"And how did he find out about Spike?"

"He walked into the room Spike was staying in when I was in there talking with Spike."

"Did he see you two together the way I did?"

"No, we were just talking."

"Where are you going to stay for the night?" Joyce asked her eldest.

"I'll probably go over to Willow's for the night."

"You can stay here. You could use Dawn's room for the night."

"I don't want Madison to be around me when I'm this upset." Buffy told her mother as she ran a hand over her daughter's hair.

"Alright. I'm off tomorrow anyways, I was going to spend the day with Rupert but I'm sure he would love to spend some time with Madison."

"Oh, I don't want to ruin your day with Giles, I can come and pick her up in the morning and take her to work with me." Buffy stated feeling bad about ruining her mother's day with her new boyfriend.

"Its find Buffy. Rupert loves having Madison around, he says it makes him feel younger."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Now go and get some sleep, I'll see you when you get off work tomorrow." Joyce said kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Thanks." Buffy said before kissing her own daughter on the forehead and walking back to her vehicle.

*****

Sunnydale Motel

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Comin'" Spike called out as he made his way towards the room's door.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Bloody Hell! Said I was com...What are you doing here?" Spike asked as he opened his room door.

"Is that any way to talk to your boss?" Anya asked as closed her umbrella and pushed her way past a somewhat shocked Spike and walked into his room.

"Sorry, just been a long day." Spike said casting one last look into the stormy night before closing the door to his room again.

After looking around the small room Anya turned to face Spike. "So, how was the book signing today?"

"It went well. Tomorrow will probably be better."

"How's that?"

"More people will probably be there."

"I see. And how was the photo shot?"

A look of happiness and pain appeared in Spike's eyes at the thought of the woman who had taking the pictures for the photo shot. "It was alright I guess."

"I hear that the photographer is very talented, one of the best in California actually. What did you think of her?"

"What's with the twenty questions Pet?" Spike asked.

"Just making sure my money is being well spent." Anya replied noticing how fast he was to move away from the subject about the photographer.

"And why are you here?"

"The same reason." Anya stated. "I want to see how people respond to you in a public atmosphere."

"So you'll be at the signing tomorrow then?" Spike asked as he poured himself a glass of Brandy.

"Yes. The magazine that hired the photographer wanted to get a few pictures of us together." Anya told him waiting to see his reaction to knowing that the photographer was going to be around him tomorrow as well. All Spike do however was take a sip of his drink. Just as Anya was about to find another way to get a reaction out of him there was a knocking on the motel room door.

"Expecting someone?" Anya asked.

"No." Spike said making his way towards the door for the second time in the last ten minutes. As he opened the door he came face to face with a dripping wet Buffy. "Buffy..."

Buffy looked up into Spike's eyes as he whispered her name. "Hey."

For a moment all Spike could do was stare at her. He finally snapped out of his gaze when he saw that she was shivering from the cold rain. He reached out and pulled her into his room. "God Pet you're soaked." He stated before closing the door again.

"I'll get her a towel." Anya stated making her way into the small bathroom.

All Buffy could do was stare at the beautiful brunette that looked so comfortable in Spike's motel room.

"Here you go." Anya said handing the towel to the blonde woman.

"Thanks." Buffy whispered.

Anya turned to face Spike. "I should be going." She placed a kiss on his cheek and made her way back towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Spike nodded his head. "See you then Pet."

After Anya was out of the motel room Spike turned his attention back towards the soaking wet Buffy in front of him. "Let's get you dried off Luv." Spike said taking the towel from Buffy's hands and wrapping it around her shoulder's.

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked up towards Spike as he called her name. "What?" She asked in shock.

"Gonna need to get you out of these clothes or you're gonna get sick." Spike said before moving away from her and walking over towards his bag and pulling out a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of pajama pants. He then walked back over towards Buffy. "These should do until we get your things dry."

Buffy nodded her head and began to remove her jacket. After she had it removed she turned to take the offered items he was holding.

As she reached her hand out Spike noticed the marking around her wrist and pulled the hand closer to him. "What's this?"

Buffy looked at her wrist and tried to pull it away from him but he was having none of it. "It's nothing."

"S'not nothing Buffy. You've got a hand print wrapped around your wrists." Spike said as he pulled her other hand towards him. "Who did this?"

"Angel." Buffy whispered.

When Spike heard the name he dropped Buffy's wrists. "Who?" He asked again making sure he had heard her right.

Buffy picked up the hooded sweatshirt off the floor and pulled it over her body so he couldn't she her flesh anymore. "Angel." She stated a little louder this time.

Spike clenched his jaw trying to keep himself relaxed enough so that he didn't explode at the wrong person. 'Buffy's already been through enough tonight, no need to scare her even more you bloody wanker.' "Why'd he do it?"

"He didn't mean to. He was upset and he let it get the better of him is all."

"Pet, you have his hand prints wrapped around your wrists. What was he so upset about anyways?"

"He was upset because I was taking Madison out of the house for the night. I didn't want her to be around all of the negativity."

"Where is Madison?" Spike asked.

"She's with my Mother." Buffy answer as she walked over towards the window and began to look out into the stormy night.

Spike walked over towards Buffy so that he was standing directly behind her. "Why are you here Luv?"

"I didn't know where else to go." Buffy whispered her answer. "I told my Mother that I was going to stay with Willow."

"Why aren't you there?" Spike asked placing a hand on her lower back.

"One moment I was headed that way and then the next thing I know I'm standing in front of your motel room door dripping wet from the nights rain. And then some woman is handing me a towel and kissing you goodbye saying that she'll see you tomorrow." Buffy stated.

"That woman was Anya, she's my boss."

"Oh."

Spike turned Buffy around to face him. "She's here for a photo shot tomorrow with me and my fans."

Buffy nodded her head. "I got a message on my cell telling me I had to go to 'The Magic box' tomorrow, I just thought that the magazine wanted me to get a few more pictures of you with the fans." She stated.

"Has he ever done this before?" Spike asked as he pulled one of Buffy's wrists towards him.

Buffy tried to pull free of his hold while looking away from his face.

"Buffy?" Spike asked as he placed a hand under her chin forcing her to face him again. "Has Liam ever done something like this to you before?"

"He was just upset. He doesn't want to lose me."

"Has he done this to you before?" Spike asked with more force behind his tone this time.

"Once before. When I first got back from England." Buffy told Spike.

"When you told him about us?" Spike questioned.

"Yeah." Buffy whispered her answer back to him.

Spike pulled Buffy into a hug and ran his hand through her slightly damp hair. "You need to get some rest."

"I don't think I can." Buffy told him.

Spike walked Buffy over towards the bed and pulled her down with him keeping her wrapped in his arms while reaching over to turn of the rooms light. "Just close your eyes."

After a few minutes both Buffy and Spike had drifted into a comfortable sleep both dreaming about better times when they were still in England. Neither having to worry about what was going on around them, all that mattered was that they were together.

Chapter Thirteen

'The Next Morning'

Buffy woke to the sun shining in her face and the feel of warm strong arms wrapped around her waist. 'This is nice.' Buffy thought snuggling into the embrace as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. 'Okay, not my room.' Buffy turned to face the body that was holding her. 'Not my husband.' "Oh my GOD!" Buffy yelled as she sat up in the bed.

"What? What is it?" Spike asked waking up to Buffy's yelling.

Buffy crawled out of the bed running her hands through her hair and looking back at Spike.

"Pet?" Spike asked throwing the bed covers off of him and crawling out of bed and stepped next to Buffy. "Are you okay?"

Buffy nodded her head. "I'm fine, just forgot where I was for a moment."

"Don't you just hate it when that happens?" Spike asked in a joking tone.

"Yeah."

"What time to you have to be at work?" Spike asked looking at the clock sitting on the nightstand.

"Um...When is you're book signing?" Buffy questioned.

"Not for another three hours." Spike answered.

"Then not for another three hours for me too." Buffy stated.

"I'll order us some breakfast then." Spike said walking over to the room's phone.

"Alright. I have to go out to the car and get my bag so I can get ready for work. Do you mine if I use your shower?" Buffy asked picking up her car keys and heading towards the door.

"Not at all Pet."

*****

"So, what's for breakfast?" Buffy asked walking out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for the new day. She had on a pair of black dress pants with a matching black lace top. She had on a pair of black boots and her hair was down around her shoulders and back in light curls. Her make-up was done perfectly to match her outfit and the mood she was in. It was just the right amount of sexy but still appropriate for the daytime and the work place.

Spike was taken back for a moment as he watched her move across the room and towards him. 'Beautiful.' "What would you like? I ordered some of everything. You can have what ever you're in the mood for." He said moving over towards the table the food was resting on.

Buffy looked over the mass amount of food then turned her attention back to Spike. "You didn't have to order all of this for me."

"Not just for you." Spike stated taking a seat at the table. "Sides I'm not the one who's payin' for it, that's the publishing house's bill."

"Oh, in that case..." Buffy trailed off and joined Spike at the table.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Spike asked as he poured two glasses of coffee for them.

"I think I'll start with the chocolate chip pancakes and work my way from there." Buffy stated with a small smile remembering the time Spike had made her chocolate pancakes while she was in England.

"Sounds like a plan." Spike said handing her the cup of coffee he poured for her before taking a sip from his own cup.

"What about you, what are you in the mood for?" Buffy asked taking a bite of the pancake.

Spike looked Buffy up and down before locking eyes with her. "It's not on the menu."

"Spike..." Buffy began but got cut off.

"Don't, just eat. We'll talk about the real world later." Spike told her before taking a bite out of his omelet.

"Okay." Buffy stated returning to her meal.

*****

Joyce's House

"Madison are you ready?" Joyce asked as she walked into her granddaughter's room.

"Yep!" Madison called out as she hopped up from her coloring table and walked over to Joyce. "Where we goin'?"

Joyce took a hold of Madison's hand and led her out of her room and down the stairs to the front door. "First stop is to open the gallery, then I thought we'd go see your Mommy at Mr. Giles' shop."

"Okay." Madison said as her grandmother buckled her into her car seat.

"I'm glad you approve." Joyce told Madison in a joking tone.

After a few minutes on the road Madison spoke up again. "Grams?"

"Yes Maddie?" Joyce asked looking in her review mirror at Madison.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Madison asked in a small voice.

"I'm sure your Mommy is going to be fine. Why do you ask?" Joyce asked as she pulled into the parking lot of the art gallery.

"She was sad last night. I don't think Daddy was happy about Mommy having a friend over."

"What do you think of your Mommy's friend?"

"I like him. He's fun, and he talks funny." Madison told Joyce as she was picked up from her car seat. "Will I get to see him again?"

"I sure you will." 'Spike doesn't seem like the type of guy to let something as important as family go.' Joyce thought as she carried Madison into the art gallery.

*****

A Few Hours Later

"Are you ready to go?" Buffy asked Spike as he walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. He had on a pair of black dress pants and a midnight blue dress shirt that went well with his eyes. His hair was gelled back, but not so much that it actually looked gelled.

"Yeah Pet, I'm ready." Spike said walking over to the dresser and picking up his wallet and watch.

"How do you want to get there?" Buffy asked picking up her bag and keys.

"I have a car coming to pick me up in about five minutes." Spike stated looking around the room one last time to make sure he had everything he needed.

"Oh." Buffy whispered a little disappointed.

"Do you want to ride with me?" Spike asked noticing Buffy's disappointment.

"I can't. I have to stop by my shop to pick up some more film before the photo shot." Buffy told Spike.

"I can have the driver stop by on the way to 'The Magic Box' if you like." Spike said as he and Buffy walked out of the motel room.

"That's okay. I should keep my car close by in case I need to go anywhere."

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit." Spike said as he walked Buffy to her SUV and closed the door for her once she was inside.

"See ya." Buffy called as she started her car and pulled out of the motel's parking lot.

Chapter Fourteen

'The Magic Box'

"Spike what took you so long to get here?" Anya asked as she made her way from the table in the middle of the shop towards him.

"What are you talkin' 'bout? I'm right on time." Spike said making his way to the table he would be signing books at.

"That's my point. You should always be here early that way the fans get to look at you longer and spend more money." Anya stated taking a seat next to Spike at the table.

"Hello Mr. Winthrop. How are you this morning?" Giles asked as he walked back into the shop from the back room.

"I'm good. And please call me Spike. How are you this morning?"

"Very well thank you." Giles told Spike before addressing Anya. "And you must be Ms. Jenkins, I believe we talked on the phone quite a few times these past few months."

"Yes we have Mr. Giles. You have a lovely shop here, I'm sure you make a lot of money." Anya stated shacking Giles' offered hand.

"Um, thank you." Giles said pulling his hand back and removing his glasses to clean them.

"That's Anya for you." Spike stated with a small laugh. "You get use to it after a few years of knowin' her."

After a few moments of silence the bell above the door rang out as Joyce walked in with Madison in her arms.

"GILES!" Madison yelled with excitement and ran over towards him after Joyce put her down.

"Hello Madison." Giles said as he gave the young girl a small hug before standing up strait again and giving Joyce a light kiss on the check.

"SPIKE!" Madison called out as she moved from Giles and over towards Spike.

"Hey Maddie." Spike said standing up from the table and moving around to his daughter.

"Are you here to see Mommy too?" Madison asked.

Spike nodded his head. "Yeah, she's gonna be takin' my picture while I meet with fans that like the book that I wrote."

"You have a book?" Madison asked in wonder.

"Yeah. It's called 'Meant To Be'." Spike told her.

"Oh." Madison turned to face the only person in the shop that she didn't know. "Who are you?"

"I'm Anya. I'm Spike's boss." Anya said holding out her hand and shacking Madison's small one.

"It's nice to meet you." Madison told Anya.

"It's nice to meet you too. You look just like your Mother."

"You know my Mommy too?"

"I meet her for a few moments last night." Anya told Madison.

"Oh. Thank you. Mommy always says that I remind her of my Daddy."

"How's that?" Anya asked only being able to see how much she really looked like the blonde she had seen show up at Spike's motel room late last night.

"She says I have his eyes." Madison said pointing to her right eye.

"Oh." Anya said looking at the color of her eye before turning back to face Spike. "Oh!"

"Anya." Spike stated in an even tone noticing that she must have figured out that he was Madison's father.

"Oh my god!" Anya stated in shock.

"Madison why don't you come help your Grams and I in the back room while we wait for you Mother to get here." Giles said noticing the way Anya was looking back and forth between Madison and Spike.

'Thank you.' Spike mouthed to Giles as he and Joyce walked towards the back room waiting for Madison to join them.

"Okay! I'll see you later." Madison called as she followed her Grams and Giles into the back room.

After Giles, Joyce and Madison were all in the back room Anya turned to face Spike. "Oh my GOD!"

"You already said that Anya." Spike stated trying to lighten the mood.

"She's...She's yours. You and the girl from last night." Anya rambled on. "I didn't notice until she mentioned her eyes, but then I knew. She's your."

"Yes." Spike stated. "Madison is my daughter."

Anya looked at Spike as if he had turned into some type of demon for a few moments before regaining her ability to speak. "Does Drusilla know about any of this?"

Spike shock his head. "No, I didn't even find out myself until a few days ago."

"What are you going to do?" Anya asked.

"Not sure yet. All I do know is that I'm not losing them again."

"Them?"

"Buffy and Madison."

"And what about your wife? You're willing to just walk away from Drusilla after three years together."

"I've never loved anyone the way that I love Buffy. It's not fair to stay with Dru when I feel this way. Dru deserves a person who can give her his whole heart. I can't do that." Spike finished the last part in a low voice turning away from Anya.

"So you're going to leave Drusilla for Buffy and the daughter you just found out about?" Anya questioned.

"Yes." Spike stated turning back to face Anya.

"Isn't Buffy married too?"

"Yeah." Spike sighed. "She's married to Liam Montgomery."

"Montgomery?" Anya asked in slight shock.

"Yeah." Spike replied slowly.

"She's Elizabeth Montgomery?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

Anya slowly shook her head. "Liam Montgomery is never going to let her leave him. He just became a Senior Partner for one of the best law firms on the West Coast, he doesn't like to lose."

"It's not up to him." Spike stated not liking the way Anya was telling him all of this.

Anya stepped closer to Spike and placed and hand on his arm. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but no matter how much Buffy loves you she'll never leave someone like Liam Montgomery for you."

"The ladies right. Elizabeth will never leave me." Angel stated as he walked into the shop and towards the table.

Anya took a few steps back as Spike closed the distance between him and Angel. "We'll see about that."

"You really don't want to fight me on this." Angel stated in a even tone.

"Is that a threat Peaches?" Spike asked in fake fear.

"I'm a very powerful man William, with an even more powerful family. I always get what I want." Angel stated with an evil grin on his face.

"Is beating your wife one of the methods you use to get what you want?" Spike asked inwardly smiling when he saw the grin on Angel's face disappear almost as fast as it had shown up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Angel stated trying to keep his voice even.

"You know, for a lawyer you're not a very good liar. If you have a problem with myself I suggest that you solve them with me instead of taking them out on Buffy."

"Who the Hell do you think you are?" Angel asked taking a step closer towards Spike.

Spike locked eyes with Angel. "I'm the Father of your wife's child and the only man she's ever been truly in love with."

"Really? Then why is it that she's 'My' wife? Why didn't she let you know that she was pregnant with your child five years ago? Why did she except my engagement offer? Why'd she take my hand in marriage?" Angel asked. After giving Spike the chance to come up with and answer Angel spoke again. "I'll tell you why, you were nothing more than a summer fling. Something to be able to tell her grandchildren about when they asked what she was like when she was their age."

"You're wrong." Buffy stated as she walked into 'The Magic Box'.

Chapter Fifteen

'The Magic Box'

"You're wrong." Buffy stated again as she made her way towards Spike and Angel.

"Elizabeth?" Angel questioned.

"Don't call me that. My name is Buffy. We're in Sunnydale; we're not out in public trying to impress a bunch of rich people. And you had no right to say anything about my feelings towards Spike." Buffy told Angel before turning to face Spike. "You weren't a fling. And you know why I didn't tell you about Madison."

"I know Luv. Peaches over there was just lettin' off some steam 's all." Spike said reaching out to place a hand on her check.

"Get your hands off of my wife." Angel yelled reaching out his hand and pulling Buffy away from Spike.

As Buffy managed to pull away from Angel's bruising hold the door to the back room open and Madison came running out closely followed by Joyce and Giles.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Madison called out running into her Mother's opened arms.

"Hey baby." Buffy whispered into her daughter's ear running a hand through her hair as she hugged her before placing her back on the ground.

"Are you alright Buffy? We heard yelling and we tried to keep Madison from coming out here but she got to the door before we could." Joyce told her daughter as she moved closer into the shop with Giles right next to her.

Buffy nodded her head. "I'm fine. We were just talking."

"Like hell you were just talking." Anya stated moving from the spot she had been in ever since Angel had walked through the shop door.

"Anya not in front of Madison." Spike replied in a fatherly tone.

"Look at you being all father like. To bad that was the only opportunity you'll ever have." Angel stated.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Buffy asked in a bitter tone not liking the way her husband was treating Spike. "Did you just come here to pick a fight with Spike?"

Angel turned to face Buffy. "I came to see you. I stopped by the shop first but one of your girls told me that you had a photo shot here today. I wanted to come apologize to you for what happened last night at the mansion after he left."

"You mean after you threatened to have him thrown out by our security." Buffy stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Buffy." Angel stated taking a step closer towards her.

Buffy held up one of her hands. "This isn't the place to be talking about any of this. I have work that needs to be done and I can do it with you here."

"But..." Angel started.

"I'll talk to you later." Buffy stated.

"When?" Angel asked.

"When do you get off work tonight?"

"I have to work late on a new case I just got. I'll be taking my dinner break around seven if you want to meet somewhere and talk then."

"Seven's fine. Where do you want to meet?"

"That little Italian restaurant you like so much."

"I'll meet you there." Buffy told him.

"Alright. I have to get back to the office, I'll see you then." Angel stated moving towards the shop's door only to be stopped by a small hand on his lower leg. Angle looked down and locked eyes with Madison.

"Bye Daddy." Madison whispered before removing her hand from his leg and walking back over to where her mother and grandmother were standing along with her real father.

"Bye." Angel whispered back before walking out the shop's door.

Spike watched in shook with both hurt and anger as Madison walked back over towards her Mother's waiting arms. 'She called him Daddy. My daughter called that monster Daddy.'

"Spike?" Anya asked placing a hand on his arms, noticing the look in his eyes.

Spike turned to face Anya and in a low voice responded. "She called him Daddy."

"Spike I..." Anya started not really knowing what to say to the bleached man who had become one of her only true friends in the last few years.

"No matter what happens, my daughter will always think of him as her Father." Spike stated keeping his voice low.

Anya was getting ready to say something else when Joyce began to speak.

"Buffy, Mr. Giles and I are going to take Maddie to the park for a few hours while you work. His partner will be running the shop if there are any problems that need to be handled during the photo shoot or any part of the book signing."

"Alright." Buffy nodded giving Madison on last hug before letting her go over to her mother.

"I have my cell phone if you need anything." Joyce told her daughter.

"Okay." Buffy nodded again.

"Mommy?" Madison asked as she walked back over to where Buffy was standing.

"Yes Baby?" Buffy questioned kneeling down to her daughter.

"Be happy. I love you." Madison whispered into her mother's ear before giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

Buffy smiled at her daughter. "I'll try my best. Thank you Baby, I love you too."

"I know." Madison said moving back over towards Joyce and Giles.

Buffy stood back up and watched as Madison joined the older couple. "Have fun with your Grams and Giles."

"I will." Madison called over her shoulder as Giles led her out of the shop with Joyce close behind.

"Buffy will you be alright?" Joyce asked as she paused at the door of the shop.

"I'll be fine Mom. Have fun too."

After a few moments Buffy turned around and walked over to where Spike and Anya were standing. As Buffy came closer Spike walked away and into the back room to help Giles' partner bring out more of his books.

"Ms. Jenkins?" Buffy asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if it would be alright with you if we do this whole photo shoot thing tomorrow?" Buffy asked.

Anya thought about it for a few moments before giving Buffy her decision.

"How about we do it today, and I cancel the one I have Spike doing here tomorrow so that the two of you can spend the day working on this whole big mess you have to work out before he has to go back to Los Angeles?" Anya asked not really caring how Buffy responded because that was the way it was going to be done.

"That would be great. Thank you." Buffy replied before moving away to set everything up.

*****

Angel's Office

"You wanted to see me Mr. Montgomery?" Darla asked as she walked into Angel's office.

"Yes." Angel nodded. "Please come in and shut the door behind you."

"Sure." Darla replied closing the door to the office and locking it.

"Do you have everything I need?" Angel asked from behind his desk.

"Almost." Darla stated walking over to the desk. "I'm just waiting for a few more things to come in this afternoon. You should have everything by the time you go to have dinner with your wife."

Angel stood and walked around his desk so that he was inches away from Darla. "Everything has to be prefect, there can be no holes in any of the information."

"There won't be." Darla stated as Angel pulled her all the way against his body.

"Good." Angel replied.

"Is there anything else you need right now Sir?" Darla asked.

"As a matter of a fact yes."

"What is it?"

Angel thought for a moment before a grin spread across his face and he lowered his lips to hers. "You."

"That can be arranged."


	4. Chapter 16 to Chapter 20

Chapter Sixteen

'The Magic Box'

"That was the last person." Anya stated moving away from the shop's door and back to the table with Spike and Buffy who was packing up her camera equipment.

"Great. The magazine is going to love these shots." Buffy told Anya.

"Mr. Wnydham-Price?" Anya called.

"Yes Ms. Jenkins?" Wesley asked.

"Make sure that you post a sign canceling the book signing that was scheduled for tomorrow."

"Of course Ms. Jenkins."

Anya turned to face Spike who was now standing up. "I'll see you in L.A. on Sunday."

Spike nodded his head. "Alright, have a safe trip." Spike said giving her a hug goodbye and a light kiss on the cheek.

Anya smiled at him then turned to face Buffy. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Montgomery."

"You too Ms. Jenkins." Buffy added not liking the way Anya had added the Mrs. Montgomery part to the end.

After Anya was out the shops door Wesley came over to the table where Buffy and Spike were standing in an uncomfortable silence. "Buffy you have a phone call."

"Who is it?"

"Your Mother, she says she's at the hospital."

"Oh my god! Madison." Buffy called out as she ran over to the phone with Spike close behind. "What happened?"

"She fell..." Joyce started.

"I'll be right there." Buffy said hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Spike asked.

"Madison's in the hospital. Mom said that she fell." Buffy told Spike before grabbing her things and heading for the door.

"I'm coming with you." Spike called after her.

*****

Sunnydale Hospital

"Where is she?" Buffy asked as she ran down the hallway to her mother with Spike close behind.

"She's sleeping right now." Giles told her as he handed Joyce a cup of coffee.

"She fell off the jungle gym." Joyce stated.

"Is she okay?" Spike asked.

"She's got a bump on her head and she broke her wrist."

Buffy didn't wait any longer for her Mother to tell her anything else; she had to make sure her baby was really okay.

"The Doctor said that she'll be fine." Joyce told Spike who was now walking after Buffy. "She's in room 104."

"She looks so small." Buffy whispered as she and Spike walked into their daughter's room.

Spike place a hand on Buffy's back as she took a seat on the bed next to Madison. "Your Mother said that the Doc said she'll be fine."

Buffy ran a hand over her daughter's face as a tear ran down her own face. "She's just so small."

"She's a strong girl, just like her Mother." Spike told Buffy who stood up to face him.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her. It almost happened once..."

"What?" Spike asked in shock.

"I almost lost her when I was pregnant. After that moment I knew that I would do everything in my power to keep her safe."

"How?"

"Car accident. Angel and I got into a fight..."

"Angel." Spike stated with a newfound anger.

"It wasn't his fault. There was a drunk driver that hit us, Angel didn't see him until it was to late." Buffy tried to make Spike understand.

"Why do you do that?" Spike questioned.

"Do what?" Buffy asked.

"Why do you always defend him? When you told me that he hit you, and now about you almost losing Madison. You always make a reason so that it's not really his fault."

"Because it scares me to think that he's done all of these things just as he is." Buffy whispered. "That he would truly want to hurt me in any way."

"Buffy this has to end. You can't go on this way, it's not good for you or Madison." Spike said as he pulled Buffy into a loving embrace keeping an eye on his daughter the whole time.

"I'm scared." Buffy whispered into his chest.

"You don't have to be." Spike whispered back.

"There's so much to work out and I don't even know where to start." Buffy told Spike.

"Start with the easy stuff first and work from there."

"None of this is easy." Buffy stated.

"Sure it is. What's the most important thing to you?" Spike questioned.

"Madison." Buffy said without hesitation.

"Alright, start from there." Spike told her. "Madison's the most important thing to you then do what you feel is best for her."

"That's the problem, I don't know what's best for her."

"Mommy..." Madison moaned as she began to come to.

"I'm right here Baby." Buffy stated moving back over towards her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Madison answered. "Where's Daddy?"

Buffy looked up at Spike as if to ask him what she should do then back down at Madison. "He's here." Buffy said, holding out a hand to Spike.

"Where?" Madison asked.

"Madison, William is..."

Chapter Seventeen

Sunnydale Hospital

"How is she?" Angel asked as he rushed into the room just as Buffy was about to tell her daughter the truth.

As Angel joined Buffy on the other side of Madison's hospital bed Spike stepped away and walked out of the room.

"I got a call from one of the nurses saying that Madison was in the hospital." Angel told Buffy who was watching Spike walk out of the room. "What happened?"

Buffy looked back at Angel after she was asked a question. "She was in the park with my Mother and Giles and she fell off of the jungle gym. The Doctor said that she hit her head, and that she has a broken wrist. But all and all she's going to be fine." Buffy told him.

Angel nodded his head and looked down at Madison. "How's my little girl doing?"

"I'm okay." Madison told Angel before he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you hungry?" Buffy asked.

"No, just tired." Madison answered.

"Why don't you get some sleep and your Mommy and I will be here when you wake up."

"Okay." Madison said nodding her head.

"I love you Baby." Buffy said kissing Madison on the cheek.

"I love you too." Angel stated kissing Madison on her other cheek.

After a few moments of waiting for her to fall asleep Buffy and Angel left the room and went into the waiting room where Joyce and Giles were still seated.

As Buffy walked into the room she noticed Spike was leaning against one of the large glass windows looking out into the now rainy sky. She was about to walk over to him when Angel pulled her in the other direction.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" Joyce asked standing from her spot.

"A nurse called me to let me know that Madison was in the hospital." Angel replied.

"Oh." Joyce said before looking at her daughter. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping again. She seemed to be doing okay." Buffy told Joyce and Giles.

"That's great."

"How long has he been like that?" Buffy asked looking over towards Spike again.

"About five, six minutes. He just walked in here and went straight to the window." Giles stated.

Buffy turned to face Angel. "I need to go talk to him."

"Elizabeth this is not the place for that." Angel warned.

"Yes it is. Madison is 'HIS' daughter, he has a right to be here for her." Buffy stated before walking away leaving both Angel and Joyce somewhat shocked, they had never seen her act this way before. Joyce was proud of Buffy, while Angel was trying very hard to stay relaxed.

"Spike?" Buffy called as she moved closer to him.

"Go away Elizabeth. Your husband is here he can take care of you." Spike stated never looking away from the window.

"What if I don't want him to?" Buffy asked moving so that there was now less than an inch between them.

"Don't say something you don't really mean." Spike told her.

"I never do."

Spike turned around slowly to face her. In the distance he saw Joyce and Giles with smiles on their faces and then he saw Angel growing redder and redder by the second. "Your husband isn't very happy that you're over here with me."

"I'll deal with that later." Buffy told him.

"Don't do this to me."

"What?"

"Don't come over here and say things just because you know that I want to hear them. Don't make promises you don't intent to keep." Spike stated.

"Are you ready for this?" Buffy asked.

"For what?"

"For the reaction and the effect of what I'm about to do is going to cause in our lives."

"What are you about to do?" Spike questioned.

"This." Buffy stated before capturing Spike's lips in a passionate kiss. It was a kiss telling him that this is what she wanted. That's he was the only man in this world that she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. That she wanted him to be with her and Madison.

The nurses and Doctors that were walking by the waiting room stopped and gasped at the site of Liam Montgomery's wife in the arms of another man with him standing a few feet away. A few of the orderlies saw the way Mr. Montgomery was reacting and decided to be closer by incase anything happened.

Joyce's smile grew wider as she saw her daughter make her choice. She like William and knew that he would treat Buffy and Madison with the love and respect that they both deserved. The only thing she feared now was what Liam was going to do to the couple after this.

Angel was in complete shock. His wife was kissing another man while he was still in the room. He had no idea what to do, he knew that people were seeing this but couldn't figure out a way to make it out so that Elizabeth was the bad guy in this whole thing. 'At least I have the decency to hide my affair.'

"Buffy..." Spike gasped as he pulled away from her.

"Shh... Don't say anything, just know that this is what I want. You are what I want." Buffy told him looking into his eyes.

"Are you quite done?" Angel asked in a loud tone. "Or is there more that you would like to display for everyone in this hospital?"

Buffy turned to face Angel and the others in the room. "One more thing." Buffy then turned back to Spike. "I love you."

"Enough!" Angel yelled. "You are not going to do this here Elizabeth."

Buffy glared at Angel. "I just did."

"Buffy." Spike called. "As much as I hate to agree with the poofer he is right."

"What?" Buffy questioned, somewhat shocked that Spike was agreeing with Angel in any way.

"There's to much to discuss for being in a hospital." Spike stated.

"Buffy, Honey, Spike's right. You three need to talk this out in a more private place." Joyce told her daughter as she moved closer to the group.

"I can't leave. Madison might wake up and need me." Buffy told her mother.

"I'll call you and let you know how Madison's doing." Joyce said. "You need to get this worked out before Madison is released from here."

"Your Mother's right Buffy. You go to dinner as planned and I'll see you tomorrow." Spike said.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go check in on Madison then I'm going to head back to the motel." Spike told her.

Buffy nodded her head as Spike walked out of the waiting room. She then turned to face Angel. "Why don't you go get your car and I'll meet you down there."

"Sure." Angel said before heading out of the room and to the parking lot.

"I'm going to go check on Madison before I leave."

"Buffy, just go with Liam." Joyce told her.

"I'll only be a minute." Buffy told her mother. "Thank you for being here."

"Of course I'd be here she's my granddaughter."

"No, I meant for me."

"I just want you to be happy."

"And I will be. It's just going to take some work." Buffy told her mother before kissing her on the cheek and walking towards her daughter's room.

"Hey." Buffy said as she stepped into her daughter's room.

"Hey." Spike said turning to face her. "I thought you were leaving with Peaches."

"He's getting the car."

"Oh." Spike stated before looking back at Madison's sleeping form.

"She's beautiful when she sleeps. I love to just watch her." Buffy said moving closer to Spike and Madison.

"She's beautiful all the time. Just like her mother."

"Spike..." Buffy began.

"I asked you not to."

"Not to what?"

"Not to say or do something and then take it back."

"I'm not taking anything back. I was going to ask if it was alright if I came by after my dinner with Angel."

"Oh."

"Is it?" Buffy asked.

"Sure."

"I should get going now." Buffy stated.

"You should."

Buffy walked over and kissed him lightly on the lips before walking back out of the room. "I'll see you later."

Chapter Eighteen

Italian Restaurant

"How's your dinner?" Angel asked over the dimly lit dining booth.

"It's fine." Buffy replied. "How's yours?"

"Good."

"Good." Buffy stated as she finished off her third glass of wine.

"Would you like some more wine?" Angel asked as he filled his own glass.

"I can't do this."

"Buffy I just asked you if you wanted more wine." Angel replied to Buffy's small outburst.

"You're acting as if nothing happened, and we both know something has."

"I'm just trying to make the best of this situation."

"I'm sorry." Buffy whispered.

"Buffy I need to know a few things."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Why? Why now? Last weekend we decide to have a baby and now..." Angel questioned.

"And now I'm telling you I want to be with another man?" Buffy finished Angel's question.

"Yeah."

"Angel I love you, I do. And I know that despite everything that's happened between us, you do love me."

"I do." Angel stated.

"I know. You took care of me when I thought I was lost. You loved me even thought you knew part of my heart was locked away for someone else. I don't regret being with you, I regret using you because I was to scared to do what was right. Angel you're a good man, truly you are. I just seem to be the one who brings out the worst in you." Buffy told him.

"Buffy..." Angel began.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Buffy stated moving out of the booth.

Angel grabbed her arm as she pasted him. "I'm not just going to hand you over to him on a silver platter."

"I'm sorry." Buffy whispered again as she walked out of the restaurant.

*****

Sunnydale Motel

"Hello?"

"'ello Luv." Spike said into the phone.

"William! How are you?" Drusilla asked, happy about hearing from her husband.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I miss you. When are you coming back to L.A.?"

"I should be back in L.A. around noon on Saturday."

"That's great!" Drusilla stated with excitement.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Luv, I've got to go. I'll see you on Saturday."

"Alright, see you then. Love you."

"Love you too Dru." Spike stated in a low voice before hanging up the phone.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Comin'" Spike called out.

"Delivery for Mr. Cavanaugh." A young man stated as Spike open the door of the motel room.

"That's me."

"That'll be $24.46 Sir."

"Here you go." Spike said handing the boy a fifty-dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Thank you Sir." The boy stated somewhat in shock as the amount of tip this man was giving him.

"No problem." Spike said taking the ordered food and closing the door before heading over to the small table.

KNOCK-KNOCK

Spike looked around the room for a moment before heading back towards the door. "Did I forget someth...Buffy."

"Hey" Buffy said with a smile on her face. "Can I come in?"

"Sure Luv." Spike said stepping away from the door to let her in. "Just getting ready to eat, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good. Do you want me to leave until you're done eating?"

"Only if you want to. I don't mind you hangin' around while I eat, I'll even share an egg roll with you."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"Wouldn't say it if I wasn't." Spike stated setting out the ordered food and placing an egg roll on a plate for her.

"Thanks" Buffy said taking a seat at the table across from him.

"How'd things go?"

"He's not giving up without a fight."

"Then we'll give 'im a fight." Spike stated.

*****

Montgomery Mansion

"I take it things didn't go well." Darla stated as Angel walked into the mansion slamming the door behind him.

"How could you tell? Was it the fact that I didn't come home with my wife, or the fact that I didn't come home with me wife?" Angel asked sarcastically.

"What happened?" Darla asked.

"She picked him. She picked him and by this time next week the whole town will know about it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Fight. I'm going to fight with everything I have, starting with the information you're gathering on William Cavanaugh. You were suppose to have something for me to give Elizabeth at dinner tonight. What happened?" Angel questioned.

"The last person I was in contact with didn't have what he said he would yet." Darla stated.

"When will we have it?" Angel asked.

"A few days at the most."

"Alright." Angel stated nodding his head. "William leaves town on Saturday, that should give us some time to set everything in motion."

"What should we do until then?" Darla asked walking closer towards Angel.

"I have a few ideas." Angel stated with a grin.

"Really? Like what?"

"You'll have to follow me to the bedroom to find out." Angel said heading up the stairs.

"I like the sound of that." Darla replied walking after Angel.

*****

Sunnydale Motel- A Few Hours Later

"What are you going to tell Drusilla?" Buffy asked from her spot wrapped in Spike's arms on his bed.

"The truth." Spike stated running a hand through her hair.

"You're just going to come out and tell her?" Buffy questioned sitting up on the bed.

"Course, why wouldn't I?" Spike asked leaning against the headboard.

"I don't mean not telling her at all. I just thought that maybe you'd give it a day or two before actually telling her everything." Buffy looked at Spike for a moment before speaking again. "I understand your wanting to tell her about Madison right away, but everything else...I just think that you should take some time, make sure that this is really what you want."

Spike took a hold of Buffy's hand. "This is what I want. You, Madison, me, together from now on."

"And we will be." Buffy stated. "I just want you to be 100 sure about it. I don't want you to regret anything that happens from this point on."

"And I won't. Buffy I want this."

"I want you to take some time. A week or so, just to make sure." Buffy said.

"Buffy..." Spike began.

"Please?" Buffy asked.

"Alright." Spike said nodding his head. "But I know what I want."

*****

Willow & Tara's Apartment

"How do you think Buffy is doing?" Willow asked. "It can't be easy for her having the father of your child around when you're married to someone else."

"I'm sure Buffy's fine Sweetie. We all knew this day would come, I just think Buffy thought she'd have a few more years before it actually happened." Tara stated trying to clam her lover.

"I've known Buffy since high school, she's one of my best friends, and I've known Angel almost as long. He doesn't like to lose. I'm worried what he might do if Buffy actually wants to leave him." Willow told Tara.

"Angel loves Buffy, and I'm sure he'll be upset and hurt if Buffy decides to be with Spike, but he does love her. I think he'll want her to be happy, even if it isn't with him anymore."

"You're probably right." Willow stated.

"And if I'm not, we'll be there for Buffy anyway that we can." Tara said before turning off the light by the bed.

"Yeah." Willow whispered as she fell asleep in her lover's arms.

*****

Sunnydale Hospital-The Next Morning

"How's my Baby this mornin'?" Buffy asked as she walked into Madison's hospital room.

"Good." Madison answered.

"How's your head?"

"Better." Madison told her mother.

"I'm glad." Buffy stated.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's here." Buffy told her daughter. "Madison, there's something very important that I need to ask you."

"What?"

"I need to know how you feel about Mommy's friend."

"William?" Madison asked and after Buffy nodded her head she continued to speak. "I like him. He's nice, and fun to play with."

"Would you like him to be around more often?" Buffy asked.

"How?" Madison questioned.

"Everyday. Like when you wake-up in the morning, and when you go to sleep at night. Maybe even taking you to school when you start or the park."

"I don't think I like the park very much right now." Madison stated to her mother who laughed a bit.

"Would you like it though, if he was around?" Buffy asked again. 'God Buffy quit being such a baby and just tell her.'

"Sure." Madison said.

'Okay I can do this.' Buffy thought taking a big breath.

"Hey, how's the Bit doin'?" Spike asked as he walked into the room.

"Okay." Madison answered.

"Luv, something wrong?" Spike asked as he looked over towards Buffy.

"No, not anymore. I was just about to tell Madison." Buffy stated.

"Oh, do you want me to come back in a few minutes then?" Spike asked headed back towards the room's door.

"No, I want you to stay." Buffy said holding out a hand to Spike.

"Alright." Spike said taking her offered hand in his own.

"Tell me?" Madison asked from her spot in her bed.

Buffy looked up at Spike on last time before turning back to her daughter. "Madison, William is your Daddy."

Chapter Nineteen

A Week Later

"Thanks again for coming with me." Buffy said over her shoulder to two of her friends as they walked into the fourth house they had seen that say.

"Don't mention it. We loved that you asked us to help you pick out a house." Willow replied.

"I just want it to be perfect."

"I'm sure it will be." Tara stated.

"So Mrs. Montgomery, what do you think so far?" The realtor asked.

"It's got a nice front yard, and I like that it's brick." Buffy stated looking around the living room.

"The back yard is three times the size as the front and fenced in, so if you ever got a dog you'd be able to let it loose without worrying about it getting into the street. It also has a rather large deck that would be great for parties or family barbeques."

"Does it have a study?" Willow asked.

"Yes. You can get to it from both the living room right over there and from the hall near the kitchen." The realtor said pointing to a wooden door past the fireplace.

"How many bedrooms?" Buffy asked looking out one of the large windows.

"I know that you asked for nothing less than four."

"That's right."

"This one has five, all around the same size. The master bedroom is the biggest with it own private bathroom. It also has a door that connects with one of the other bedrooms. The owners before used it as a nursery."

"Why did they move?" Tara asked.

"The husband got a job offer in Indiana so they had to move."

"So there's nothing wrong with the house?" Willow asked.

"Not at all. This house is less than three years old."

"It has a separate dinning room from the kitchen?" Buffy questioned as they made their way into the large kitchen with a marble island in the middle.

"There is a separate formal dinning room yes." The realtor answered.

"Basement?"

"With another room as well."

"Does that room have any windows?" Buffy asked.

"Not in that particular room itself no. Where the washer and dryer are found there is a window."

'That'd make a good dark room.' Buffy thought as she opened the door to the back yard.

"Wow!" Willow gasped as she followed everyone out.

"What do you think?" The realtor asked.

"I think Willow said all that could be said with her 'Wow!'" Buffy stated.

"It has a nice area for a garden over there and if you wanted more shade you could always plant a few trees here and there."

"Let's check upstairs, and if I like what I see I'd say you just sold yourself a house." Buffy said as she turned around to walk back into the house.

*****

After an hour or so of looking here and there in and out side of the house Buffy finally pulled Willow and Tara off into the master bedroom.

"So, what do you guys think?"

"If you don't buy it I will." Willow stated.

"So you like it?"

"I love it."

"What do you think Tara?"

"It's perfect. It's in a good neighborhood and it doesn't look like you'd have to worry about cars passing by all the time."

"So you both like it?" Buffy asked.

"Yes." Both Willow and Tara answered at once.

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna buy it."

"Are you sure you can you afford it?" Willow asked.

"All of that is already taken care of."

"So, I guess you're buyin' a house."

"I guess I am."

*****

Later That Day-Coffee Shop

"Have you talked to Spike lately?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, but only for five minutes here and there." Buffy replied.

"Has he told his wife yet?"

"He told her about Madison."

"How'd she take that?"

"Well I guess. He said that she was very supportive and everything, and even told him that if he wanted she would help in any way she could to get custody of the child."

"What did he say about that?"

"He told her that he wanted to think about it for a while."

"Has he told her about you?"

"No, I asked him to take a week or two to make sure that this is what he really wants."

"How's Madison dealing with all of this?"

"She took it well when we told her, but I don't think she really understood it until we moved out of Angel's."

"And how's Angel taking it?" Willow asked even thought she already had an idea of how he was taking it.

"Not well. He was mad that I didn't tell him that I was going to tell Madison the truth when I did, and he doesn't understand why I moved her and me out of the mansion when we're still married. He keeps telling me that William isn't the man that I think he is, and that all that's going to come out of this is myself and Madison getting hurt."

"Do you think he's right about that?" Willow asked.

"No. Spike would never do anything to hurt me or his child."

"Do you think Angel is planning something?"

"Who knows? All I know is that he said that he was going to fight for me."

*****

Angel Montgomery's Office

"How soon will our guest be here?" Angel asked from his spot behind his desk.

"Next week." Darla stated.

"And when is Mr. Cavanaugh planning on coming back?"

"From what the P.I. has reported Mr. Cavanaugh is planning on telling his wife about Elizabeth today, and has plans of coming back in a few days."

"Perfect. That will give him and Buffy a false sense of happiness before their world comes crashing down around them and my wife moves back home with Madison where they belong."

"Didn't she just buy a new house to live in?" Darla asked.

"Yes, she bought it earlier today actually. From the pictures I've seen it's quite nice, a little on the small size for me thought."

"What are you going to do with the house after she moves back in with you?"

"Would you like it?"

"What?"

"It's yours, all you have to do is say the word." Angel stated.

"But a have an apartment."

"I know that, I pay for it."

"A place like that would be to big for myself to live in."

"Who said you would be by yourself?" Angel questioned.

"What do you mean?"

Angel stood from his chair and pulled Darla close to him. "I mean the house has four extra bedrooms. I think you and I could fill a few up."

Darla looked at Angel with wide eyes. "Children?"

Angel nodded his head. "I want you to have my children. And I think we should start right now."

"We don't have to." Darla stated.

"And why's that?" Angel asked.

"Because I'm already pregnant." Darla replied.

Chapter Twenty

Los Angeles

"How was your book signing William?" Drusilla asked as her husband entered the sitting room of their hotel.

"It went well. I met a lot of my fans, and Anya gave me a few ideas for my next novel." Spike explained as he took a seat across from his wife.

"That's good. Are we still going out to dinner with her this evening?"

Spike shook his head. "No, she had to fly back to New York to check how everything was going at the publishing house."

"That's to bad." Drusilla stated in a said tone. "She's so much fun to chat with. Are we still going out tonight?"

"I thought we could order some room service and just have it be the two of us. How does that sound?" Spike asked.

"Fine." Drusilla replied.

"Good. Why don't you order for us while I go get cleaned up." Spike said as he stood from his seat.

"Alright, what do you want to eat?" Drusilla asked.

"Surprise me." Spike said before he kissed her softly on the cheek and walked into the bathroom.

"Okay." Drusilla said as she walked over and picked up the room service menu.

*****

"Hello Luv." Spike said into his cell phone.

"Spike?" Buffy questioned.

"'Course it's Spike, who else is callin' you Luv?" Spike asked jokingly.

"No one else but you, I'm just surprised to hear from you is all."

"How was your day?"

"It was alright. Willow and Tara helped me in the search for the perfect house."

"And did you ladies find 'the perfect house'?" Spike questioned as he took a seat on the edge of the large marble bathtub.

"Yep! It's amazing. It's everything we talked about wanting in a house and so much more. It's in a small and clean neighborhood. The house itself is made of brick, it's got a front yard and an extremely large fenced in back yard. The living room is big and it has a fireplace. There's a study, which can be entered from the living room or the hallway off of the kitchen. The kitchen also has it's own formal dinning room. There's a good-sized basement with an extra room that would be perfect for my own dark room."

"How many bedrooms?" Spike asked.

"Five. The master bedroom has it's own bathroom and a connecting door to one of the other bedrooms. The owners before used it as a nursery."

'Nursery. I like the sound of that.' Spike thought as a mental picture of Buffy pregnant and decorating the room flashed through his mind. "How many bathrooms?"

"Four an a half total. There's half of one on the first floor, a whole one in the basement, and two whole ones on the second floor and the master has one." Buffy explained.

"And why did the owners before move out?"

"Something about the husband getting a job in Indiana I think."

"So nothings wrong with the place?" Spike questioned.

"Nope! It's perfect, and I own it." Buffy stated with excitement.

"Can't wait to see it."

"I can't wait to show it to you."

"How's Madison?"

"She's doing well. She's still trying to figure everything out that's going on between Angel and me, but she's beginning to understand why we moved out of the mansion and why I bought the new house."

"That's good."

"Would you like to talk to her?" Buffy asked as she motioned for her daughter to stop playing and come over to the phone.

"Yeah." Spike replied.

"Okay, here she is." Buffy said handing the phone to Madison.

"Hello?" Madison asked into the phone.

"Hey Bit, how you doin'?"

"Fine. Mommy bought house today." Madison said with a smile.

"I know, she just told me."

"Are you going to live there too?" Madison asked.

"That's the plan."

"It's a good one."

"Glad you think so." Spike stated with a grin on his face. 'She wants me to live with her.'

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Very soon?"

"How very soon?"

"In a few days."

"Okay." Madison said before handing the phone back to her mother.

"Spike?" Buffy asked to make sure he was still on the other end of the line.

"Yeah?"

"You should see the grin on your daughter's face right now." Buffy said as she watched Madison go back to playing on the living room floor of her Joyce's house.

"I'm glad she's happy." Spike said in a lower tone then he had been talking in before.

"Spike what's wrong?" Buffy asked noticing the change.

"I'm tellin' Dru tonight." Spike stated running a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure this is the right time?"

"There's never going to be a right time, it's just something I've got to do. I want to be with you and Madison, and my not tellin' Dru is only keeping me from what I want."

"Will you call me when it's done?" Buffy asked knowing that his mind was made up.

"It might be late."

"I don't mind."

"Alright. I'll call you when it's over and let you know how things went and when I'll be back in town."

"Okay."

"I've got to go." Spike said looking at his watch. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye." Spike said before hanging up.

"Bye." Buffy whispered as the line went dead.

*****

"William room service is here." Drusilla called from the sitting room.

"I'll be right out." Spike called back through the bathroom door.

"Dru everything looks wonderful." Spike said as he walked over to the table his wife was seated at.

"You think?" Drusilla asked as she looked over everything.

"I know." Spike stated.

Drusilla smiled. "I ordered you a steak, medium-rare, just the way you like it."

"Thank you." Spike stated in a sadden tone.

"William is something wrong?"

Spike took a deep breath before looking directly at his wife. "Drusilla I have something very important to tell you."

"You don't have another child do you?" Drusilla asked in a joking tone.

"No." Spike said with a small smile.

"What is it then?"

"I've already told you that I have a daughter."

"Yes."

"But I didn't tell you by who."

"Who?" Drusilla asked.

"You know her as Elizabeth Montgomery."

"Liam's wife?"

"Yes."

"How? When?" Drusilla asked in shock.

"I told you that I knew Buffy, and that we met in England over the summer about five years ago."

"Yes."

"Buffy's father sent her there as a high school graduation gift for three months. We met a few days after she got there and we stayed together everyday after that." Spike explained. "When it was time for Buffy to go back home she asked me to come with her but I couldn't because I had other responsibilities to take care of in England."

"Your mother." Drusilla said making sure she was following the story correctly.

"My Mum needed me." Spike said nodding his head. "A few months later Buffy found out that she was pregnant."

"Why didn't she tell you then?"

"She was scared."

"How does Liam fit into this?" Drusilla questioned.

"He and Buffy dated while she was still in high school, but they broke up right before her senior prom. When she got back from England and found out she was pregnant he asked her to marry him and she did."

"So, you're telling me that Liam's wife is the mother of your child." Drusilla clarified.

"Yes."

"She's the woman from your book." Drusilla said with wide eyes just now piecing everything together for the first time.

"Yes." Spike answered again not knowing what else to really say.

"Do you still love her?" Drusilla asked, even thought she already knew the answer.

Spike nodded his head. "I never stopped."

"Did you ever love me?"

"At one point yes, but..."

"But not as much or in the same way that you love Elizabeth." Drusilla finished for him.

"I'm sorry." Spike said in a low voice.

"You're going to leave me for her." Drusilla said making it sound more like she was telling him then asking him.

"Not just for her. I want to be a part of my daughter's life in every way possible, and I can't do that if I'm in another town or state." Spike explained.

"Liam's not going to give up without a fight." Drusilla stated. "I've known him and his family for years, he always gets what he wants."

"Buffy."

"Elizabeth comes from a good family even though her parents are divorced. Her father is a very rich man who knows a lot of very important people to Liam's career goals. He won't just let her go, she's young, beautiful, and well liked among many of the people Liam's trying to impress. She's the perfect trophy wife, and he already knows what her children look like."

"She deservers more than that." Spike stated angrily standing from the table.

"I'm sure you'll make sure that she gets more." Drusilla whispered as she stood up as well.

"Drusilla I am sorry." Spike said as he took Drusilla in his arms.

"I know you are."

"You'll always be my dark princess."

*****

Please Review. Thank You.


	5. Chapter 21 to Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-One

Joyce's House

"You know starring at the phone isn't going to make it ring." Joyce said as she took a seat next to her daughter who was seated on the couch looking at the phone she was holding in her hand.

Buffy looked away from the phone and over towards her mother. "I know, I'm just worried about Spike. He called hours ago to let me know he was telling his wife about me tonight."

"He probably just needed some time to himself afterwards."

"You're probably right, I just wish he'd call and let me know how he was." Buffy said looking back down at the phone.

Knock-Knock

"Who could that be at this hour?" Joyce asked as she stood from the couch with Buffy closely behind.

"I'll get it, you're in your nightgown." Buffy said walking over to the front door.

Knock-Knock

"Coming." Buffy called out. "Spike!" Buffy yelled in excitement when she saw him standing there with a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Hello Luv." Spike said with a smirk on his face at Buffy excitement and also handing her the flowers.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked Spike after she took the flowers and gave him a hug.

"I could leave if you'd like." Spike said pointing over his shoulder to his car.

"No!"

Spike smirked again. "Happy to see me I take it."

"Extremely." Buffy replied.

"Hello William." Joyce said from behind Buffy.

"Mrs. Summers." Spike said with a nod. "Sorry it's so late, I just hopped into my car and the next thing I knew I was parked outside your home."

"It's quite alright. Why don't you come in?" Joyce said stepping back from the doorway.

"Thanks." Spike said entering the house with an arm wrapped around Buffy's waist.

"William!" Madison yelled as she ran down the stairs and into Spike's now opened arms.

"Hey Bit." Spike said picking her up from the floor. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was, I heard the door." Madison explained.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay. It hasn▓t been a few days."

"I thought I'd surprise you and your mommy."

"Good." Madison said with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so." Spike stated.

"Are you staying?" Madison asked.

"More or less." Spike replied.

"Good." Madison said with a yawn.

"What do you say to me getting you to bed?"

"Okay." Madison said resting her head on one of Spike's shoulder's as they made their way up the stairs.

"I'll be right back." Spike called out on his way up.

"Take your time." Buffy called after them.

*****

"Where's your mum?" Spike asked as he walked into the living room and over towards Buffy.

"She went to bed. She's got a busy day at the gallery tomorrow." Buffy stated. "What about Madison?"

"Out like a light the minute I tucked her in." Spike told Buffy.

Buffy smiled at that. "She really likes you. I don't know how I would have dealt with all of this if she wasn▓t so accepting of everything." Buffy said leaning her head on Spike's shoulder after he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"She's a tough girl with a big heart, just like her mum." Spike said running a hand over her hair.

Buffy pulled away and looked directly at Spike. "How'd it go with Drusilla?"

"I told her everything, in some way I think she already knew."

"Why's that?" Buffy asked.

"She didn't really get upset. She was more hurt that she couldn't be the one for me then mad."

"I'm sorry." Buffy said running a hand down one of his cheeks.

"It had to be done. She mentioned a few things about Liam while we were talking." Spike stated.

"Like what?"

"That he won't give up without a fight."

"We already knew that. He said that when I had dinner with him."

"She also told me the reason you're so important to him."

"Which is?" Buffy questioned.

"You make the perfect trophy wife." Spike stated causing Buffy's eyes to widen. "You come from a good family even thought your mother and father are no longer married. She told me that because of who your father is and whom he knows is important to Liam's career. And you have a beautiful daughter." Spike explained.

"She told you all of this?" Buffy asked.

"Yes." Spike said nodding his head. "But I didn't need to be told that you have a beautiful daughter."

"How does she know all this? How does she know what Madison looks like?"

"I showed her one of the pictures that you gave me of Madison when I told her I had a daughter." Spike replied.

"And the other stuff?" Buffy questioned.

"Drusilla and Liam's families have a history together. She knows what type of people they are, and what they value the most."

"Power." Buffy stated.

"Yes."

"Why'd she tell you all this?" Buffy asked.

"Because she wanted me to know what I was getting myself involved in."

"And now that you know, what are you planning on doing?"

"The same thing I was planning on doing before I knew all of this." Spike stated.

"And that would be?"

"Starting a new life with you and my daughter."

"Really?"

"Really. Just because I know what type of man you're married to now doesn't change the fact that I want to be the man you're married to when this is all said and done."

"Be careful what you wish for, it might just come true." Buffy stated.

"That's one wish I'm ready for."

"I love you." Buffy said leaning forward and giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." Spike said returning the kiss.

"We should get to bed." Buffy said standing from the couch and holding out a hand to Spike.

"I'm not really tired yet." Spike said looking at Buffy's offered hand.

Buffy leaned forward so that her lips were nearly touching Spike's ear. "You will be when I'm done with you." She then turned away and headed up the her sister's old room with Spike closely behind with a large grin on his face.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Next Morning-Buffy's New House

"So, what do you think?" Buffy asked as she came up behind Spike kissing his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Spike turned to face her wrapping his own arms around her waist. "I think it's perfect, just like you said."

"You're not just saying that because you know how much I like it and you're trying not to hurt my feelings by saying you like it when you really..." Spike interrupted Buffy's ramblings by claiming her lips in a light kiss.

"What was that for?" Buffy asked as she pressed a finger to her just kissed lips.

"To get you to shut up." Spike said with a smirk.

"Oh." Buffy whispered and looked down.

Spike placed a hand under her chin and raised her head to face him again. "It's perfect. I can't wait to get moved in and start being a family with you and Madison."

"The decorator said that the house would have the basics to live in as soon as next week." Buffy explained.

"Maybe we should wait then."

"Why?" Buffy asked with a pout on her face. "I know that it's only the basics, like the living room, kitchen, the master bedroom, along with Madison's and our bathrooms. Everything else will take longer, and not all of the final touches in the rooms will be done when we move in, but we could still move in."

"I think we should wait. I'm sure you're mother doesn't mind having Madison around a little bit longer."

"No, my Mom loves having Madison with her."

"Or, we could rent an apartment that's already furnished until the house is done. That way you, Madison, and I can get use to living together before we move into the house."

"The house won't be completely done for a few months." Buffy stated.

"Then we'll rent a place for a few months."

"If that's what you want."

"I think it'd be better that way we're not in people's ways and they're not in ours." Spike explained.

"Do you have any place in mind?" Buffy asked.

"No, but I'll make a few calls and we'll have a place by the end of the week."

"A few calls to who?" Buffy questioned wondering whom Spike could know powerful enough to do the things he was talking about doing.

Spike grinned down at Buffy as he moved her over towards the stairs. "Never you mind. Now, how 'bout we check out that master bedroom one more time?"

"There's no bed."

"Don't need one." Spike whispered into her ear as he started walking up the stairs.

A smile spread across Buffy's face. "I like the way you think Mr. Cavanaugh."

*****

Montgomery Mansion

"We should be at work." Darla stated from her spot resting next to Angel in his king sized bed.

"I decided to work from my home office today, I've already called the firm to let them know."

"And what about me?"

"I can't very well do my work at home without my secretary, now can I?" Angel asked as he kissed Darla's forehead.

"I don't suppose so." Darla said with a smile.

"Well there you have it."

After a few moments of silent Darla rose up from Angel's arms and looked down at him. "Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"What if your plan doesn't work?" Darla asked.

"It will."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll just have to try something else."

"Or you could just let her go." Darla stated.

Angel moved out of the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. "Not going to happen Darla."

"Why not?" Darla asked as she moved out of the bed wrapping the sheet around her body.

"Because I've worked to long and to hard to get where I am just to let some punk writer my wife had an affair with five years ago take it all away now." Angel stated.

"She wasn't your wife then."

"But she is now, and that's the way it's going to stay."

"Why?" Darla questioned. "I've been with you even before your precious Elizabeth came into the picture. It's not like you're in love with her, if you were you and I wouldn't have shared a bed with you for this many years, and I wouldn't be pregnant with your child." Darla stated angrily.

"You knew what you were getting involved with from the beginning." Angel yelled back.

Darla's demeanor changed as she looked at Angel. "I just don't understand."

"What's to understand? It's simple Darla, at the end of the day you're still considered white trash, while Elizabeth is considered high society."

Darla's eyes flashed with anger. "White trash? That's all I'll every be with you isn't it?" Darla yelled as she started to pick up her clothes. "Just some whore you brought in from the streets."

"I didn't say that."

"But it's what you think." Darla said as she pulled her clothing back on.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked, walking over to her.

"Getting dressed, then leaving." Darla stated.

"You can't." Angel said grabbing a hold of her upper arm and turning her to fully face him.

"I can and I will." Darla said pulling away from his tightening grip and walking towards the door. As she opened the door she turned around to face Angel one last time before leaving. "Good luck with your plan, you're going to need it."

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Montgomery Mansion-Later That Day

"Damnit! Where the hell is she?" Angel yelled as he paced the length of his home office.

"Sir, we had someone follow her after she left." Bryant stated.

Angel turned to face the other man in his office. "Then why don't you know where she is?"

"The person who was following her got held back during some road construction. We have a car outside her apartment in case she shows up there. We also have someone monitoring your mother-in-laws house as well." Bryant clarified.

"Good." Was Angel's only responds as he turned back to look out of the large window.

"I'll let you know when we have something." Bryant said as he made his way out the office's door.

"You'd better have something soon."

"Yes Sir."

"Where are you Darla?" Angel asked to the empty room still looking out the window.

"Why? Don't you know how to file your own paper work?" A blonde asked in a joking tone as she entered the room.

"Elizabeth, what a pleasant surprise." Angel said as he turned to face her.

"You wouldn't get that feeling from the looks of things."

"Rough day." Angel stated.

"So it would appear." Buffy said as she looked around at the paper work that was carelessly thrown around the room.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked hopping his luck was turning around.

"The firm told me that you were working from your home office today."

"I didn't have any pending cases that require me to be in the office, so I thought I'd relax."

"How's that working for you?" Buffy asked with a smile on her face.

"Not as well as it use to I'm afraid."

"That's probably because you're not doing it right." Buffy stated.

"And the right way would be?" Angel asked.

"Lounging around the pool side instead of in here would be a start."

"That's what I would do with you and Madison. I'd be seated in one of the pool chairs reading over some files while you and Madison played in the water." Angel said with a far off look in his eyes. "Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Buffy whispered as she looked down at the floor.

"How is Madison?"

"She's good. The doctors say that her arm is healing nicely and the cast should be able to come off soon."

"That's good. Will you..."

"Of course." Buffy cut in knowing that he was asking her to tell Madison hello for him.

"Where is she?"

"At the park."

Angel looked at Buffy with surprise. "Really? I thought she didn't want to go back for a while."

"She changed her mind." Buffy stated.

"Is she with your mother?"

"No." Buffy said as she shook her head.

"Oh, Willow and Tara?"

"Nope."

"Is she with Xander and Cordelia then?" Angel asked running out of people he knew Buffy would trust Madison with.

"Cordelia's on location in New York for her new movie, and Xander's doing some construction work in Northern California while she's away." Buffy explained.

"Then who is she with?" Angel questioned.

"Spike." Buffy replied.

"Oh." Angel whispered and turned to look away from her.

"She asked him to take her. It's the first time she's actually wanted to go back." Buffy said trying to make Angel understand.

Angel turned back to face Buffy. "Elizabeth it's alright. He's her father, you don't have to justify anything to me."

"I know, I just don't want you to feel like I was rubbing it in or anything."

"I don't."

Buffy noticed the way Angel's body language had changed since he found out that Madison was with Spike and thought it was best if she left. "I should go."

"You don't have to." Angel stated looking directly at Buffy.

"I've got to get back to the store." Buffy explained as she headed towards the door.

"You never told me why you where here." Angel called out.

"Oh, you're right." Buffy sighed as she turned around and pulled an envelope out of her purse. "I need to give you these."

Angel walked over to where she was standing and opened the envelope she handed him. As he pulled out the papers his eyes grew wide. "Divorce papers."

Buffy nodded her head. "I thought I should be the one to give them to you face to face instead of some deliver boy. Take a few days to look them over and everything, if you have and questions you can reach my lawyer at the number on the card inside the envelope."

"I don't think I'll have any questions."

"Right, you being a lawyer yourself and all."

"Right."

"All I'm asking is for you to let me go."

"I don't think that's something I can do."

"That's where you're wrong." Buffy said.

"And if I refuse?" Angel questioned.

"Then I'll have to find my own way." Buffy stated as she walked out of the office and out of the mansion that was once her own.

Chapter Twenty-Four

The Park

"Can I have ice cream?" Madison asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because if I let you have ice cream this close before dinner your mother would have my head." 'Among other parts.' Spike added to himself as he looked down at his daughter.

"We don't have to tell her."

"She'd know."

"How's that?"

"Because Mum's know everything." Spike stated.

"And what about Dad's?" Madison questioned.

"They know everything else."

Madison let out a small sigh. "So what you're sayin' is no ice cream."

"That's what I'm sayin'."

"Fine. Can I play in the sandbox?"

"If you're careful and you stay where I can see you." Spike said.

"I know the rules." Madison replied.

"Alright then, go have fun."

"I will." Madison called out as she ran over to the sandbox.

*****

"Mommy can I go play in the sand box?" A sandy blonde boy asked.

"Stay where I can see you." The woman said never looking up from her fashion magazine.

"Okay." The boy said as he walked towards the sandbox.

"And be careful." The mother called after her son.

"I will."

*****

"Can I join you?"

"Sure." Madison said as she looked up from the sand castle she was building.

"I'm Ryan."

"Madison."

"How old are you?" Ryan asked as he sat down in the sandbox.

"Four, almost five."

"I'm five. I'll be six in a few weeks."

"Six! Wow." Madison said, most of the kids she got to play with were all her age.

"Yeah. What▓s you doin▓?" Ryan asked.

"I'm makin▓ a sand castle." Madison explained.

"Can I help?"

"Sure." Madison said handing him a shovel to use.

"Thanks." Ryan said taking the offered tool.

*****

Ring-Ring

"Hello?" Spike answered his cell phone never taking his eyes off his daughter and the young boy who had just joined her in the sandbox.

"Spike." The voice on the other end said.

"Is everything in order?"

"Yes."

"How soon?" Spike asked.

"Few days."

A smile spread across Spike's face. "Alright, talk to you then."

"I'll call you if anything changes."

"Good." Spike said closing his cell phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"I think your daughter's made a new friend." A woman said as she took a seat next to Spike.

"Excuse me?" Spike asked looking over to the woman.

"The little girl in the sandbox, she's yours isn't she?"

Spike looked back over towards Madison and smiled. "Yeah, she's mine."

"Who's that man smiling over here?" Ryan asked as he looked over towards Spike.

"Who?" Madison asked before following Ryan's gaze. "Oh, my dad."

"Oh..." Ryan said turning back to work on the castle.

"Who you here with?"

"My mom."

"Is she nice?"

"I guess." Ryan said shrugging his shoulders.

"What about your daddy?"

"Don't got one."

"Everyone has a daddy." Madison stated.

"Not me." Ryan said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Madison whispered.

"It's okay."

"How long you been here?"

"A day or two.■ Ryan explained.

"Where you from?"

"England."

"That's where my dad▓s from."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Madison said popping her 'p'.

"RYAN!"

"That's my mom, I've got to go."

"Okay."

"Bye." Ryan said before running off to his mother.

"Bye."

*****

"Did you make a new friend?" Spike asked as Madison walked over to him.

"Yep! His names Ryan, he's five years old, but he▓ll be six soon.■

"Oh?"

"And he's from England, like you."

"Wow."

Madison looked up a Spike with big puppy dog eyes. "Can I have some ice cream now?"

"I don't think so." Spike said picking her up from the ground.

"Please?"

"No, besides we've got to get back to your grams before dinner."

"Okay."

Chapter Twenty-Five

Joyce's House

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Madison yelled as her Buffy walked into the house.

Buffy bent over and picked her daughter up. "Hey Baby. Did you have fun at the park?"

"Yep! I met a boy."

"Really?" Buffy asked looking over her daughter's head towards where Spike was now standing. Spike just shrugged his shoulders.

"He just moved here with his mommy."

"And what is this boy's name?"

"Ryan. He's five, but he'll be six soon."

"Oh, an older man I see." Buffy said as she put Madison back down.

"Not much."

"If you say so. Now, why don't you go and see if Grams needs and help finishing dinner."

"Okay." Madison said as she ran out of the room.

"How'd it go with Peaches?" Spike asked as he pulled Buffy against him.

"He wasn't in the best of moods when I showed up."

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Spike held Buffy an arms length away and started to look her over.

"No." Buffy answered.

"Do you know what he was mad about?" Spike asked.

"I think it had something to do with Darla."

"The secretary?"

"Yeah. When I came in he was asking where she was and looking out his office window."

"Trouble in paradise, that can't be good." Spike said sarcastically.

"Whatever it was, Angel was pissed.

"What happened when you gave him the papers?" Spike asked leading her into the living room and over to the couch.

"He was shocked at first, and I told him that I thought it was better for me to give them to him instead of by courier or something like that."

"Do you think he'll sing them?"

Buffy shook her head. "Not right now, no."

"Then we'll have to come up with a way to get him to sign them sooner."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing yet, but I'll let you know the moment I do." Spike said kissing her on the forehead.

"And what about your divorce to Drusilla?" Buffy asked.

"My lawyer is working everything out now. I told him that I want Dru to have the flat in New York as well as the car."

"What do you want?"

"A few of my personal things, like photos of my mum, photos of you and I that I kept over the years, stuff like that."

"And what about money?"

"Dru's got all the money she'll ever need. I get everything I've earned from my book sales and public appearances. Along with the money my mum left me when she passed away." Spike stated. "I can afford to send Madison to any college she wants to attend, and enough so that if you never wanted to work again you wouldn't have to."

"The same goes for you."

"How's that?" Spike asked.

"My grandparents left me a trust fund so that I would never be left wanting for anything as long as I lived. I can afford to send our daughter, and whatever number of children we may have to whichever school they want. And you Mr. Cavanaugh never have to work again if you don't want to."

"But I do."

"As do I. But it's nice to know that neither of us has to. There's just one rule I have." Buffy stated.

"And that would be?"

"Our children never know, and the town never knows. I don't want money to affect the way people treat us, and I don't want Madison to ever think she's better than someone else because her family has more money than others."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Good." Buffy said standing up and hold out a hand to Spike. "Now that that's settled let's go eat, I'm starved."

"You know from someone so tiny you sure do eat a lot." Spike said as he followed Buffy into the dinning room.

*****

'The Montgomery Mansion'

"Mommy what are we doing here?" Ryan asked as his mother knocked on the large wooden door.

"Meeting the person who's responsible for us being here."

"Oh, okay."

Knock-Knock

"May I help you?" One of the maids asked as she opened the door.

"I'm here to see Mr. Montgomery."

"And you are?"

"Early." Angel answered as he walked over towards the door.

"You know this woman Sir?"

"Yes, she's a client." Angel replied.

"Oh, terribly sorry. Do come in." The maid said as she stepped out of the way.

"Thank you."

"And who might this be?" Angel asked as he bent down to be at an even level with Ryan."

"I'm Ryan."

"Hello Ryan. I'm Mr. Montgomery, but you can call me Angel."

"Hi."

"Why don't you go with Holly to the play room while your mother and I talk."

Ryan looked up at his mother.

"It's alright, you can go."

"Holly, will you take our young guest to the play room."

"Yes Sir." Holly answered as she walked over to Ryan and led him away.

Angel straightened himself before turning around. "If you'd follow me this way we can talk in my office."

"Alright."

"You have a very handsome son." Angel stated as he closed the door behind them.

"Thank you."

"Why'd you take this offer?" Angel asked as he settled down in his desk chair.

"I need the money." The woman replied as she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"You're aware of the pain this might cause your son?"

"I am."

"Very well." Angel said before pulling out an envelope. "All the information you need can be found inside this, as well as your new bank account number, keys to your apartment here in town and a car. All your son's paper work has been taken care of so he can start his new school on Monday."

"Alright." She said taking the envelope.

"You'll be given a job at my firm as one of my secretaries, which you will start on Monday as well."

"Fine."

"I'll let you know any new information then. Where are you staying?"

"Sunnydale Motel."

"One of my drivers will take you there to pick up your belongings and then take you to your apartment."

"Okay." The woman said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Ms. Kendall." Angel called out.

"Yeah?" She asked turning back to face him.

"Don't mess this up."

"I won't." Harmony said before walking out of the office.

*****

Please Review. Thank You.


End file.
